HHAW:Take on me Jojo
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Have you ever dreamt about meeting the whos? Have you always wanted to meet an special who? Jean is a 16 years old who stills believing on these things, but, what if her dream comes true, while she is in a comma state?
1. Chapter 1: I've found you

**Take on me: I've found you.**

-Whoville doesn't exists, it didn't and it won't-, my father shouted at me as the Chairman of Whoville would do.

-It doesn't matter to me, I like it and will never give up trying to find people as them. And now, excuse me-. I got out the living room and rushed to the front door. I could hear my father's footsteps following me, but then my mother, who was like Sally, told him:

-Don't worry, let her calm down-, and I get out of my home.

I knew I was a bit older to still dreaming on people living on a speck of dust, but I simply couldn't find a better thing. Just imagine: people living in peace, all being friends, every body being kind to each other and a warm temperature and a big blue sky over us. Without worries, without pain, without problems…

The thougth calmed me down a bit, at least I could get away and get my head clear from my father's preach.

There was only one thing that made myself to come back to the normality when I was trying to: Jojo. Yes, him, and listen to music, of course.

Thinking in the idea of finding someone as him to still with me for ever was the most beautiful thougth I could always think, but at the bottom, I knew that my father was true and that, the only thing he pretended saying all those things, was trying to make me forget about it and my heart doesn't get broken.

Besides I was still angry, I couldn't find my favourite song in my I-Pod, or Who-Pod, as I called it. I needed to go to the park.

Suddenly I heard someone calling me as I crossed the street. I turned my head, it was my father. I stopped trying to find out what did he was saying to me: he was motoning with his arms desperately.

I quit one of my headphones and shouted "What?" but I could do nothing more before I felt a terrible hit and then saw nothing more than darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Down, you know that Jean isn't going to calm down that easy- said Alan, Jean's father getting upset.

-Sweet, you must believe in her-, that was Jean's mother.

-But why is she still believing in that? ¡It's just a story! ¡A movie! ¡A fantasy! She's sixteen years old, for God's sake! So I'm going to look for her before she passes the next six hours out of her home!- said firmly Alan.

When Dawn heard the door closed she could just sigh and think "Oh, why is she still thingking whos are real?".

Alan ran looking for her daugther.

"There you are", he thought as he walked to her rapdly, but she satrted crossing the street. -¡Jean, Jean! – she couldn't hear.

Suddenly he saw a car was coming near her. He called her again as he motioned desperately at her to get out of there… but it was too late.

The car hit her and Alan could do nothing than to run towards her. He kneeled beside her and put Jean's head on his thighs.

-Jean! Dear, are you ok?- he said but she didn't answered, she was black out, a jet of running out of her head flowing slowly trough Alan's clothes.

He called to an ambulance and then to his wife.

-This is not very nice, honey- Alan said, tears streaming down.

-What's wrong?- asked Down, her voice trembling in fear. What could be so bad to make her husband cry?

-Jean...-

And that simply made her feel sick.

-Where are you?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A half an hour have passed since the and Alan and Down were waiting. She had some dried tears in the corners of her eyes and leaned her head oh her husband's shoulder. He softly ran his fingers into her hair.

Soon, the doctor arrived as both of them stood up rapidly from their seats.

-I'm sorry mr. and mrs. Pocket- said doomly.

-What is it?- asked nervously Down.

-Your daugther is in comma

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Darkness. Darkness and…stars.

Yes, a star covered sky. This was the most beautiful view I ever had from it. I was liyng on something soft and strange. I blinked my eyes to be sure that I was looking was real.

The only thing that made me lose the attention were some foot steps I heard from the right side. I could simply see a shape, a shape that reminded me at someone.

I tried to get a better look of the person and supported my weigth on my elbows. Suddenly the shape stopped walking and straightened himself, looking stiffy . Then the shape turned it's head to where I was and started coming nearer and nearer until I finally shocked myself knowing exactl who the shape was as immediantly memories came as a flash through my mind…

"Jojo"

My eyes got open wider and he leaned over me, wathching me just as I was starring at him. Suddenly, I saw his arm stretching slowly to my face.

He touched my cheek and I blinked at the contact, but Jojo simply whispered:

-Soft…- and that seemed to be enough for him.

* * *

**Well guys, you'll must wait to see what will come next, this is really going to be nice. This is my first fanfic so please, comment and don't be rude. Oh, even if my name is Whozonegirl, you can also know me as Sweet Honey, if you wanna write to me use the underlined name. Thanks, and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Believe it or not, is real

Take on me: Believe it or not, is real.

He stepped back and after some seconds of trying to decide what I was, Jojo offered me his hand.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were looking at, where I was. I didn't even know what to feel or how to react. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I coul appreciate that I was almost five or seven fingers taller than him. My head was off for a while, I just stared at him in a stupid awesomeness way.

Finally I asked -Where I am?- a bit shocked yet. He motioned to a place behind him. –Whoville…- I whispered. Then my eyes ran to him and then to the path and at last I found, by following it, the old observatory. My eyes opened wider than before and my mouth fell by the impression. I returned my stare to him as he glanced me with nervousness and took my arm and pulled me asking this way if I wanted going for a walk.

-My name is Jean, Jean Pocket- I said, some minutes after, blushing because of the funny combination of my name.

-Jojo-, he simply said. After a minute of silence I asked him –Aren't you afraid?-. He shook his head and then gave me a questioning look.

-Haven't you noticed that I haven't got any fur?-. He nodded. –So?- I asked. He simply shrugged and smiled:

-You're different. That's all- he softly said. I smiled him back.

-You know? I'm glad that you're different too. _You are awesome_-.

He gave me a questioning look again mixed with that shyness typical of him for the compliment.

-I know what you have in there- I said in a low tone and pointing to the observatory. He surprised (and a bit afraid?) stared at me and then went red. Then, he nervously asked me: -How?-.

-I just know it. And I know about your family, even about your sisters and your only bathroom. And I also know you… I know your dreams, the things you're capable to do, your feelings…- I lost my voice for a minute, I continued looking at him right in his hazel eyes: -I even know about the speck and Horton stuff, but…

His index finger made me stop. –I'm going too fast, right?-. He nodded. I obviously went deep inside of him, I could imagine how he felt.

-What do you remember about you and how you get here?- Jojo asked.

-Nothing-

Then Jojo's gaze went to the floor as if thinking seriously what to answer, so when he was dome, he said : -You're …very interesting. Come with me-.

-ARE YOU SERIOUS! I'D LOVE TO!- I couldn't hold back my emotions for more.

~o~o~o~o~o~

We didn't talk a lot going on the way, but he asked me about my clothes and if was as hairless under them as the visible parts of my body. I just could gone red by the though of him watching me .

He also asked me what else did I knew about him, and I started talking about his father-son problem. That conversation (or solo) get extended till we arrived his home.

-I understand you, but you musn't wait any more, soon or later he will know, after all, I guess he want's you to be happy. Any way, I'll be there if you need somebody-, I told him.

-_Thanks_-, he quietly answered.

He helped me to climb his tree and now indoors, he guided me to his room. I still couldn't believe what I was living, was this real? A voice in my head told me in a doom way: "_This is too beautiful to be true, good things never last forever_".

At this though I caught Jojo's hand, I didn't want him to vanish. He simply got a bit stiff as he looked at me, but then he held my hand back and took me through the halls.

At least, we arrived to his room and he sighed in relief. I started looking all around it. It walls were light gray painted and his bed was in the same wall where the door was. In one of the wall there was a with closet and in the one in front of his bed, there was the window and a desk with some blueprints and notebooks scattered on it. Next to it and nearer to his headboard, there was a black stereo and a huge pile of CD's.

Then Jojo brought me back from my admiration and pointed at me, then to his bed. After to himself and then to his rolling chair.

-Are you sure you will sleep well in there? It's your house, you should sleep in your own bed-. He pushed me next to the bed and once there he slapped it with a smile, as I wa one of his sisters.

-OK, gentleman. Thank you- I hopped on it just to find it was very soft and comfortable. I got into his black quilt and with sheets, Jojo looking at me during the process, as if I would try to scape. –Your sisters have got the best brother-. He smiled again and sat down on his chair and closed his eyes…

I could see him very well at the moonlight, which passed through his window.

-Good night…- "_angel_" I thought. He answered me back with a soft nod. I rapidly fell asleep with Jojo as my last sight.

* * *

Ok, Hope you enjoyed this new chappie! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I promise that I will write a lot more on summer holidays! Remember to review this one, and a disclaimer: I'm not Jean, she's just an OC of mine. Speciall thanks to Opelia and Vampire, you both are great people! Wait, read, and comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked

**Take on me: Shocked**

A cool breeze woken me up. I sat down in the bed and looked at the window, it was opened by the air. Then my eyes caught Jojo: he was trembling softly in the chair. I got down and smiled and took out the blanket at the bottom of the bed and I gently covered him with it. Slowly he calmed down again. I get back to his bed hoping him to still being there when the sun raised.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Two o'clock in the morning. Dawn's head was laid on her daughter's bed, who was smiling as if the wounds of her rib bones didn't hurt, as if her left wrist wasn't broken, as if she was resting now in a place where she wanted to be. Dawn's heart was braking once and twice at the look of her little daughter, holding on her stained purple t-shirt and pink and black striped slacks.

-Oh honey! Why? Why aren't you coming? I don't want you to leave us, please…- Jeans mom pleaded as she started crying again.

In the door of the room, Alan stared at them. He was out of words to comfort his wife. "She won't return" he thought and he simply left them alone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Morning sun came through the window, directly down Jojo's face.

It woke him up. He yawned and saw Jean was still sleeping, her brown hair glittering some red sparks here and there where the light touched it.

Jojo decided to get down and have breakfast instead of waking her up. "She must be tired", he thought. He softly closed the door and sprinted to the bathroom. Luckily none of his sisters could win it for them selves, so when he was done, a couple of her sisters were waiting out side. As soon as he got out, the s run into it.

Jojo went into the kitchen. –Good morning sweetie!- grinned Sally. He smiled at her softly and waved slowly. –Good morning, son! What's the word?-, Ned waved to him, still thinking it was nice talking like that. Jojo lowered his smile, showing this way his dislike of this words, but kept waving his hand. He reached his seat as a group of his sisters got down jumping out and said bye as they left to their room. Jojo had started drinking his orange juice when…

-AHHH! A MONSTER HAD CAME OUT FROM JOJO'S BEDROOM!-

Then, Jojo's juice slipped from his mouth. His parents stared at him in a mix of strangeness and angrier. He rapidly ran towards his room thinking "I will regret this", as Ned and Sally followed him. What was going on?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I woke up with the morning sun. I couldn't sleep that well with so much light. I gave a look around for Jojo, but he wasn't in the room any more, so I decided to go and look for the bathroom. Suddenly, as I was rubbing my eyes , almost twenty one who s of all colours and ages came up from the stairs. I stared at them in awe because their existence was true. Then, as I was going to look for the bathroom, one of them shouted:

-AHHH! A MONSTER HAD CAME OUT FROM JOJO'S BEDROOM!-

Before I could say nothing, I caught Jojo's black hair coming up. Behind him, Ned and Sally, were running up too.

-Oh! Good morning Jojo!- I said with cheer in my voice. He came next to me and then Sally asked him: -Honey, what…who is your fiend?-. I saw Jojo's face going red and looking for a way to explain me without words. I helped him saying:

-Good morning Mrs. My name is Jean Pocket-. Ned's eyes opened wide , suddenly he felt to the ground with a thud. –Ned!- Sally nervously cried.

-DAD!- said the s, and Jojo simply slapped his face. –Sorry- I said quietly as I blushed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-So…- Ned started; -you are…a human?-

-Yep- I answered.

-And, you don't know why you are here-. I nodded. Ned sipped his tea. (Sally could wake up him again, but as soon as I asked him "Are you all right Sr.?" he fainted again).

-But what was she doing in your room?- asked Sally.

-He didn't want to wake up you and make any disturb, so he let me in and stay here, isn't it?-, Jojo nodded; -So, I'm sorry- I answered for him. I knew he didn't liked to speak , but this time, I was who wanted to be out of there. Jojo gave me a shy look and sank in his chair, he obviously was ashamed too.

-Don't worry dear,- started Sally catching Jojo's actions, -you did the best-. She chucked his cheek and gave him a kiss in his forehead. He turned his head coldly . I could catch sally's sadly look. Then Ned, more relaxed asked me: Do you remember something about your life? Think it can be interesting-

-No, Sr., I just remember this place-. Ned thought for a moment and then said:

-I'm afraid I have to take you to Dr. Larue, she will know what to do-; He obviously was thinking about the speck thing; -Although…- Ned continued, -somebody can see you and that won't be very nice, I guess-.

-I think I can solve this problem- said Sally and went out of the kitchen. She soon came back bringing an old, purple, large and furry coat. –Maybe you can wear this to go out, just until we find a solution-.

-Thank you Sally- I said happily though the coat was really ugly.

-So, I guess Jean will have to stay somewhere, and she can't be seen for nobody... Then, I'm sure we would like her to stay here- said Jojo.

-Can I?- I asked, my eyes shining of joy. I saw Ned and Sally nodding.

-Well, I suppose…but if you don't want to…-said as he blushed again. I jumped off the my chair and gave him a big hug. His chair rolled back and bumped the lockers. –Thank you! I really must be dreaming- I almost yelled.

-Ok, ok, now let's go to Dr.'s Larue staff, we will give you a room- said Ned with a chuckle. I took Jojo's hand and said: -Let's go!-.

* * *

**Well, here it is chappie three! Sorry for make you wait, and thanks for staying tuned. I've been very busy with my final exams, but since now I will upload more often. Hope you like it, even if it's a bit short. An advertisement: Jojo won't be as sweet in this story as I/you wish, he will be a bit more...mysterious. But sorry, I like him to be that way in this story, so keep reading next chappies and review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Scientific purposes

**Take on me: Scientific purposes**

-Mmpf; I can't see where I'm going!- I said.

-That's good! Nobody can see you, but don't worry, we are already there!- said a happy Ned. I was under the furry and purple coat, truly suffocated.

As soon as we arrived I quited the coat from over me and breathed. -Whoa! Thanks God!-. I exclaimed once I get some fresh air. Then Jojo looked at me strangely. –What?- I said. His index finger pointed to my head. –Ugh, Gee!- I said, fixing my hair.

Suddenly, Dr. Larue entered with her big glasses on: -OK, Mr. Mayor, what's the matter? Oh!...-. She watched me for a while and she soon started to touch my hair, chucked my cheeks, opened my eyes and looked to my ears. Once she finished, she said:

-One question, dear: What are you exactly?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Down missed Jean too much, even if she had just came from the hospital. She wasn't used to the silence of the house. She was sitting alone at the kitchen drinking a tea, trying to calm down. Few moments after, Alan came in, with the phone in his hand, hanging it.

-I have told your parents about it-. Down didn't answered but still looking at him. –Your mother was mad at me, and your father…

-She's not going to wake up, isn't she?- asked Down, interrupting his words. Alan went near to her and put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her head. Then, after a sigh, he said: -Dear, I'm not sure, but you have to keep the faith no matter how long. Oh, look at you! You must be tired, … Why don't you go to bed and…and get a nap? I will attend the calls-.

Dawn caught his attempts to change the theme, she knew what he felt. –Alan- she started as she put her arms around her husband's neck and looked at him; -It was not your fault that Jean is like that, but…it's just… you should be more comprehensive-.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Alan took his eyes away from hers. As soon as she understand it, Dawn released him and said: -Think a nap can't hurt me-.

She kissed his cheek and went out, leaving Alan feeling completely guilty.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Mmm…- exclaimed Dr. Larue. –So this is a human

-Oh please! Can you hurry with this exam? I don't like to be almost all exposed!- I pleaded all red faced. Ned has his eyes strongly closed and Jojo was turned (his eyes went wide when he saw that I was quitting off my t-shirt ).

-Don't worry, now you can get dressed again-, -Thank you!- I said in relief. After I was dressed again, Jojo turned and Ned opened his eyes, both of them as blushed as me.

-Well, she seems to have something like what we have under our fur, so, if I expect things going well, she will look like us in a few days-.

-Oh my…- I could only said.

-So, what are we going to do with her?- asked Ned. Jojo supported his father's words with a questioning look.

-Well- said Dr. Larue, -you must hide her, nobody can see her, they can think whatever, specially if the one who see her is that professor- she said the last word in a very low tone, so they couldn't really understand her, except Jojo, who send her a strange look.

-Sorry? I couldn't hear you, what did you say?- Asked Ned with his eternal smile. –Oh, nothing Mr. Mayor, it's just that we don't know the problems that can carry.

"I can imagine what, a massive faint" I thought.

-Jojo, why don't you hide her at the observatory? It's probably the best and secure place to keep Jean-; suggested Ned.

Jojo went wide eyed. –Mmm, Sr., I don't think he's prepared for showing it to me, so.. I will be pleased if you let me stay at your home for some time-. He smiled slightly and after sending me a "Thanks" by his sight, he stared at the floor.

-Great! Don't worry, we will love to have you in our house. Sally is going to be so thrilled!…-he said in a dreamy tone.

-Remember you mustn't be seen, Jean- said Dr. Larue.

-OK, so let's go back home kids, now I'm late again…-said Ned.

-Mr. Mayor. I have to tell you something privately.

-Jojo, Jean, would you wait out of the staff? Remember covering her well!-, Jojo nodded. I didn't really believed that everything was so good. After they covered me well, we got out of the staff.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Tell me, isn't that human pretty?-, said the Mayor pointing to the door with the thumb.

-Mr. Mayor, you shouldn't be used to her that much- said Dr. Larue taking her off her glasses.

-But what's the matter?- asked Ned a bit worried now.

-I'm afraid that Jean is not going to be with us for much-. –What? How is that possible?-. –She's not from here Mr. Mayor, she's going to return wherever she was before, one day-, explained Dr. Larue, leaving a shaky Ned ask:

-How is she supposed to return?

-She will die, and she will vanish from Whoville once it happens. After that, she will never return.

-But what's wrong with her?- asked Ned, his voice louder.

-Her pulse is very slow, she can't get upset violently, that could make her faint, or even die…The rest is just a theory. We must wait and see her development.

-Should I tell them, Dr. Larue?-. –It will be better-.

Ned went out of the staff and found Jojo and Jean trying to fix the coat.

-Ouch! Jojo, my hair!-; he simply rolled his eyes.

-Guys, I need to tell you something, this is very important-. They both stopped and looked at him.

-What's going on?- asked Jean watching the look of worry in Ned's eyes.

-Jean…

-What?- asked Jojo, softly.

-Jean is going to return where she belongs.

-No! I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to be with you!- cried Jean, who grabbed Jojo's arm.

-We don't want you to leave either, but this is something we can't control, so you must enjoy while you can-, said finally Ned.

During all the conversation Jojo's face went from sadness to frustration, and his thoughts had changed too…:

"I have to help her, have to do something…But in the other hand, _she's a human,_ I can test her, just with scientific purposes". But another voice in his head whispered: "But she trusts you, you can't fool her, _she is your only friend_"

-Jojo, let's go home, please-, said Jean interrupting his thoughts. He simply nodded…

Deciding satisfy himself.

* * *

**(Wicked laugh) Hahahaha! I told ya! Jojo is not the adorable who we all know, (at least not yet). What do you think about him? And what about Jean? And do you think Alan is guilty? Read, comment and review. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Behind the music

**Behind the music**.

-Wow!-, exclaimed one of them.

-Wow!-, again, but this time it was a smaller .

"Wow... It's Awesome... She's Cute... She's soft... Nice!"

I was now in the living room. All of Jojo's sisters were touching me, squeezing and looking at me in surprise.

-I think is disgusting not having fur! - said a six year who . Despite of everything Jojo's face showed that he was thinking something very interesting. "What could he be thinking of?" I thought until one of his sisters pulled my hair strongly. –Ouch! Gee, be careful!-.

-Girls, what are you doing? Leave her alone, it's not OK bothering guests. Jojo! You should had helped her-, Jojo got out of his trance and looked at his mother, while she attempted her s to leave me alone.

-But mum! How did she quit off all her fur? That should be painful!-, another one said.

-Girls, I'll explain you everything in bed time, now just leave her-, said sweetly Sally.

While almost all of the s were out, one of the older ones told me:

-My name is Mary, if you need some help- said looking at Jojo, -or some female friend you know where to find me-, and she just left after sending me a wink.

-O, OK. Nice to meet you! - I answered back with a little grin in my face.

-OK, now that you are all right, I'm going to finish preparing you room, and when it's done, I call you to come up-. –Thank you, Sally-.

She went out of the living room and Jojo and I finally were alone, but when I saw him again, he was still thinking in a very serious way.

-Are you all right Jojo? You are very quiet-. He raised an eyebrow sarcastically, until I suddenly got it and started laughing for a while. He smiled and got back to the normality. Then I asked again: -Are you all right? I'd like to see your smile-.

His expression turned serious again and after a second he seemed to relax. Then I could hear his voice saying: -Follow me-.

His soft hand was extended to me once more and I simply couldn't refuse. We ran through the halls until we passed to the Hall of Mayors:

The image of Jojo in one of those frames came to my head. He stopped there, noticing my stare. He sighed and let me go. I started walking around the hall, looking every portrait. I was starring in awe but it also meant something to me, and especially to Jojo…

-This is painful for you, isn't it? You must feel like in a jail knowing that one day you must be in one of those frames, as all of them-. He gave a slightly nod and kept looking at the floor. I gave a last look at the Hall and caught his hand again:

-Don't be sad, we will find an easier way to tell him the truth-; I said bending a bit to look him right in his beautiful hazel eyes. He just looked up at me as questioning. –Now I'm involucrate too, I'm going to help you in this step, even if we both fail- and I gave him a smile.

He returned me it and we started running again. When we finally reached the top of the stairs we heard Sally's voice calling us.

-Better we go first-, I said, and this time, it was me who pulled him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's your fault! She could be here right now, without any injury" Allan thought. Another thought came up: "Yeah, she would be here, hating you for all the words you had said to her"…

"But she would be ok and not in the hospital", the good voice said.

Soon Alan got tired of them and turned on the TV.

"But she would be ok…" the good voice reminded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Guys, come on! - said Sally.

"Ugh, why is she making it so hard?" thought Jojo remembering Jean's words. Why did she have to be so kind to him? He knew she liked him, a lot, but even if he felt a kind of friendship affection, even if he knew it was like using her, he just couldn't stop his desire of testing Jean.

They both entered in the room. –Oh Sally is perfect! And very sunny and fresh! I love it, thank you-, said Jean cheerfully before giving her a hug.

The bedroom was like Jojo's room, but its walls were painted of a yellow vanilla and a circular bed was at the centre of the room, its comforter was navy blue and it has patterned stars. At both sides of the bed, there were two bedside tables, and in the corner in front of the door was a mirror. Under the window, which had navy blue curtains, there was a white desk and a lovely wood made white chair.

After Jean left Sally, she told Jojo: -So, where are we going now?-.

He pulled her to his room. Once there, Jojo motioned her to sit on his bed and wait. Jean simply smiled. Jojo's fingers ran through his large pile of CDs and finally took one out.

"This one may like her". His plan had just started.

As the music started to sound Jean closed her eyes and listened carefully, she seemed to be holding every note, enjoying really the who-music style: violins and a piano playing bittersweet notes and, companying them, there were drums beats which made them heart follow the melody and an electric guitar attempting to show the feeling of the player. Is not needed to say that the voice of the who-singer blended perfectly with the rest of the music. Finally, the music caused the effect in Jean that Jojo was waiting for: she got up the bed and started to dance, following the rhythm in every step.

Jojo simply stared at her, partly because her movements had caught his eyes cause, how could she dance like that, making him feel the same sensation that music had in him? The other reason was that he had found that he was nearer now: he had found her weak point, which ironically was the same for him, _music._

At last the first song ended and she stopped and sat down in the floor looking all-in because of her blushed cheeks and her chest going up and down trying to get air enough. She gave a look at him and smiled.

-It's a wonderful band! Want more! - Jean said, her black eyes shining for the excitement.

"And you are a wonderful dancer" Jojo though, but instead of that he said: -Wait

After more less three songs, Jean asked him: -Why don't you dance with me? You've been watching me dancing; now it's your turn to show me what you can do-. He blushed slightly because of her proposal. The next song was one of his favourites: "This is going to be easy" Jojo thought.

Jean started moving and took him by his arms, never losing his eyes from hers. Jojo just let himself go along her and the music.

She had the rhythm, he had the soul.

The song went on as they both danced as if they were made only for dance it, no needing words to warn of a movement: if Jean twirled and left her body fall, Jojo's arms were there to receive her and lift her again.

The song ended faster than they believed, they were near from each other on their finale stance: she was lying on the floor touching Jojo's face with one hand; he had one hand on Jean's cheek and was over her. Both of them breaths were fast and their face was blushed because of the heat and their thoughts.

"Oh my God, how did we get here? He must think that I'm taking advantage of this, this is so embarrassing! But…do I really want to leave? Better get up before nothing more".

"She's good at this, how does she do it? The plan! She's taking over me, got to let her, but…in the other hand…No! Man, get off!" Jojo thought.

But they didn't get up as soon as they "wanted"; their eyes were still on each other's.

Suddenly the door of Jojo's room got open and showed Mary. Both of them looked at the door all upset; Mary had her eyes full opened and just said:

-No comments-, and got out closing the door.

* * *

**Hahaha, did you expect Jojo could dance that way? Yeah, there is something growing inside them, but will they know it? And what do you think Mary's face was? Man, really hard to imagine Jojo dances and more if he's your brother, hehe. Thanks for waiting and being so patience with me. Now read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6:Mary

**Mary **

After all the embarrass for the dance, and after being discovered by Mary, Jojo got up and helped me to get up. He turned off the music and we both sat in his bed. And here we are now, avoiding our eyes…

-Well, I didn't expect you danced so fine, guess I…

-Do you want to come with me, tonight?-, he interrupted me. Then I had to look him again, I couldn't believe it.

-Are you serious? You want me to go…to the observatory? - I asked in awe.

-You have rhythm, you know how to appreciate the music and how to express it- Jojo said still blushed.

-Thank you- I said softly. –I better go to my room and… I see you latter-.

I went out, he didn't say anything. As I entered to my room I got surprised: Mary was there, sitting in my chair.

-How did it go, Jean? - She asked a bit sarcastically and sent me a smirk.

-He invited me to his observatory- I said as I laid in the bed, almost as a sigh. I knew that now all Whoville knew about his invention. After all, it had been a very good help with the entire speck thing.

-Oh, prize! - She said, -But can I know what were you doing? Mom has send me to tell you that dinner was going to be in a hour, so you better get prepared, but I think that you've got enough-, she said laughing about her comment.

-Oh, don't say silliness Mary! We were dancing and we let it go…

-Does my brother dance? Oh God, this is a good one! - said Mary almost falling to the floor because of her laughing. –You have to show me what to do to make him dance, was he enchanted or something? - She continued.

-Mary, don't be so bad at him, but yes, I had to accept that I never thought he danced that well-, I said, now chuckling slightly.

-Well, that's a point to you, Jean-, she said after her laugh stopped.

-What are you talking about? - I asked confused.

-Don't you like him? You may be a human, but I've seen that you've got feelings too, and all as intense as ours- Mary has said all this looking one strand of her hair, as if it wasn't anything. I sat down on the bed and stared at her, completely astonished; how did she know what I felt?

-How the he…?-

-Because of your face. You are just like him, like Jojo, even if you do talk; all your emotions and feelings are expressed by your eyes, your mouth, your eyebrows… Jojo and you are like an opened book, easy to read. You see, I'm not like dad at all-.

-You know about Jojo's frustration? - I asked still shocked, she was very clever, I was glad she wasn't my enemy.

-Oh yes, our poor big brother has been pressed by dad since he was eleven, since then he doesn't talk a lot. Last year he started talking a bit more because of the speck thing, but dad had been pushing him again with being mayor-.

-But Mary, how do you know all those things? And what your dad says to him?-, I asked trying not to faint by the impression.

-I'm next to his chair, I'm the next one, Jojo is only one year older than me- she said proudly.

-Does anyone else know it? Does he know that you know it? - I asked bit calm now.

-Yes, but I've promised him not to say anything to anyone, but you know it, so it doesn't matter if I share this with you. Hey! Why don't I share you some clothes! - She suddenly said.

-Do you wear clothes? - I asked; it didn't make sense, they had fur, why would they wear clothes?

- Well, yes, they are for colder winters, our fur is not enough always-, Mary said; -Let's look for something and transform it in clothes apt to you… Jojo is a nice guy, I think you will be a great help for him, and maybe more than just a help. Let's go to my room, dinner is going to be soon!-.

"I would help him if I wasn't leaving one day" I thought. Despite of the thought, I smiled and asked her, to forget about it: -Why did we have to prepare for dinner one hour before?-.

We went out the room and she just said: -Because of this-.

A long queue was along the hall formed to go to the bathroom.

-Gee! We are going to be late- Mary said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mary had found an old who dress purple coloured and even thought it was a winter clothe, it wasn't too thick or too large. It was a simple dress. I tried it and it was perfect, except for the height of the skirt, which now looked too short for me. Mary borrowed me one pair of black and pink striped leggings.

-Wear it tonight; it's going to be special- Mary said as we rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, think this chappie is kind of short, but I liked playing with Mary's personality. This character is inspired in one of my two best friends, who helped me at first with this story, thanks! And also thak you readers, I hope you had fun with this chappie. I'm not really sure if I would like to have a sis like her, hehe. Well, you know what to do: R&R! **


	7. Ch7:Starlight,or the soul & the rhythm

**Starlight (or the soul and the rhythm)**

Dinner was almost finished for Jojo and Jean. They both were waiting for their turn to talk to Ned, who was three more s in front. Finally their chairs rolled in front of Ned's and Sally's. As soon as the clock begun to tick Ned started talking:

-Hi Jojo- he waved, - hi Jean- he smirked; -well I have to tell you something: In two days I'm going to take you to my office, that way Jojo will be able to learn about his future mayoral duties, and you will meet Horton, of course. What do you think?

"Considering that he hasn't said anything kind of stupid…" thought Jojo, who showed his approval nodding his head. Jean, instead of such a monotone yes, she, mouth full opened, asked almost in awe: -Really? Am I meeting…? Horton? Oh my God, thank…- The chair rolled them away from them and almost make Jean to fall down.

-Let's go now- Jojo said to her, and then he noticed her clothes were different than before. He hadn't seen her when she arrived to the kitchen because she went all the way with Mary until Jean caught a sit next to his, but now that he could get a better view of her, he just said : -Nice dress-.

-Thanks-, said Jean bowing him funny.

They went through the halls as they did that afternoon and arrived to a window near a tree.

-Why don't we better go out by the front door? No body will see us; they are all trying to get to the bathroom, isn't it? - asked Jean.

-This leads to the back side-, He said.

Jojo helped Jean to get to the tree and down and soon they were walking on the patch. –Oh, what a beautiful view, Jojo! Is this what you see every night? Oh we haven't arrived yet and I'm getting all thrilled!-, she said, trying not to hold Jojo.

"You haven't seen anything yet" he thought and smiled.

Finally they got to the first contraption: the swinging rock mobile. Jojo got in and motioned her to wait there at the thin stairs. –OK, but please, hurry up, I'm afraid of the height-, Jean said. Jojo swung to the other side by putting a small pebble on one big rock; then, when he had done it, he threw the pebble to Jean and she caught it. Shaky, she leapt into the bucket and opened the umbrella letting it take her to the other side, where Jojo's hand was waiting.

-Whoa! Think worse has passed! - Said Jean in relief, but as soon as they arrive to the enormous slingshot, she asked a little nervous: -Jojo, can, can I do this with you?-

Jojo sat down on the unicycle and waved her to get closer. Jean got in front showing him her back, but he made her turn by grabbing her from her waist and pulled her on him. For a minute it felt like an uncomfortable moment when he started to pedal, and it got worse when they got laid back and Jean got over him. Fortunately soon they were shoot to the air and, despite Jean's grab got stronger, it seemed to refresh the moment.

They reached the top of the stairs and Jean opened her closed eyes and left Jojo. –Sorry- she said and stepped to the door. Jojo followed her all blushed now that the fright time had passed. He gave a push to the smaller door and let her in. At first all was dark and silent and the only illumination was the moon light which passed through the door; then Jojo entered and got lost for a minute and Jean could hear him getting further, but suddenly a sound like a computer being started filled the observatory and all the lights went on.

Jean's eyes and mouth dropped in amazement at the marvellous contraptions, which for a strange reason she knew well. –This is incredible-, whispered to Jojo who had just arrived. Then she felt a hard heart beat in her chest, as if it wanted to go out. She simply put her hand on her heart.

Jojo then smirked to her, "The show has just begun", he though, and ran towards the instruments.

-No, you won't do it, tell me you won't do it-, Jean said completely excited: Jojo send her a mischievous look as the first musical sounds started. Another hard beat hit her chest. "What's going on?" she thought.

In no time at all, all the contraptions were on: glass bottles being blown, the famous violins played by kites, the beautiful and magic sound of the marbles running down the twisted metal ladder, the glorious bells and cymbals…"Another heart beat" she thought, sounding just in that moment the enormous rubber band balls hitting the big kettle drum.

Jojo's stare caught Jean bending on her self, both hands on her chest. "She's not dancing even thought she started moving at first sounds, it's working" he thought.

-Are you OK?-Jojo said.

-Yeah, I think so-, said Jean with a nervous smile. Jojo took her by the hand and pulled her through all the instruments until they arrived to the highest platform, all the way up jumping and dancing again, his movements with hers, fitting one by one with the rhythm of the music.

Then he whispered in her ear: -Now watch this.

A hurtful heart beat hit her once more and she winced, but Jojo didn't notice because he wasn't there. Suddenly the lights went off but the instruments kept playing the beautiful song, and another sound joined all of them: the opening of the observatory grew wider and starlight bathed Jean's face as Jojo stood next to her. She suddenly started to cry, everything was so beautiful…

BUMP!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Allan was in the hospital, in her daughter's bedroom being precise. He was there just for brought her some company and music, she loved music almost as much as all those whos and specially that Jojo who. What did they had of interesting? No, what did they meant to her? Allan got calm down and turned on Jean's I-pod, or "Who-pod", as she used call it.

He looked for one of the songs she used to sing a lot while she was at home…He chuckled slightly remembering those happy days, and felt the guilt's weight on his shoulders again.

Alan put on the earphones to her daughter and caught her hand, then, as the past thirty minutes, kept watching the green light line in which showed Jean's pulse…

Suddenly, her pulse started to run, increasing the speed of her heart beat. Allan got up all frightened. "This is not normal".

He ran through the door and said desperately to the nearer nurse: -Miss, my daughter's pulse is running from the normality, help her please! She's in a comma state!-

The nurse soon called some more nurseries and went into the room with an electroshock machine.

-OK, let's go. One, two, three…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Jojo! - I yelled, falling on my knees at the same time. His eyes went wide and he kneeled beside me.

-Are you OK Jean? - He asked me again.

-NO! - I yelled in pain again at the second beat. The throbbing filled all my senses and I just couldn't stop the tears and moans. I felt completely on the floor, both of my hands hardly pressed on my chest.

-Jean, resist it, please-, Jojo said, hugging me from behind and started crying too –I know you can, just keep trying!-.

Another bump and another yell from my mouth escaped, and then all the starlight was out. Suddenly, I stopped hearing the music and other voices came to my ears:

-She's waking up!-, said a male voice.

-We can't stop now! Once more: one, two, and three…- and my chest bumped.

-Please Jean, please-, Jojo begged.

-Jean! Daughter, please, come back! - pleaded the same male voice.

-Jean- Jojo again, - please, stay with me…-

-She's doing it! One, two, three…- and I felt unconscious…

* * *

**Ok, another one! (Yay!) Oh, suspense is not my best style, but I'm really proud of this chapter. I enjoyed a lot describing and imagining Jojo's observatory, I love it as most of the Jojo Fans. Oh, he is wicked here, but at least he will learn the lesson, hehe. Oh poor Jean! What do u think is going to happen next? Is she returning to the real world? Read and find out in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Feelings**

Jojo has his arms around Jean's body. His sobs couldn't be heard because of the volume of the music but tears were clearly streaming down his cheeks, starlight reflected on them all. He had tried to find her pulse but there was nothing more than an empty box.

"Jean mustn't get excited; she won't be able to resist it. Her body will disappear when she's completely , and she won't be here any more" remembered what his father told him that morning apart, seizing the opportunity that s surrounded Jean.

No, she couldn't be ; her body was still there, but why didn't she come back? He had forced her before, and dancing made not effect, "Or so I thought".

Jojo d him self more than ever now that he looked at Jean's face, so soft, so peaceful, so helpless…as if she was a little dove in between the claws of a starving wolf. Because, "How the heck did that stupid idea came to my head? Why did I tried to test her?" he recriminate to himself.

-Oh Jean, wake up, just wake up!

Jojo fall asleep five minutes latter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Wake up, please Jean; wake up! - The male voice pleaded.

I couldn't feel the electroshocks anymore; I couldn't even hear more people in the room, just the voice…_of my father._

Soon, as if recognizing his voice was a shot, all my memories came back to my head: my birthdays, mom and dad, my house, the taste of my favourite food, my favourite music and the piano in the living room, my friends at school, the movies…_Jojo._

Yeah, Jojo, that little who character that I loved so much. I remembered my room, all decorated in a who style, walls different colours painted and some "Horton Hears a Who" posters on every space I could find, and then there was Jojo's poster, glued in the ceiling part which was over my pillow, so I could see him every morning and every night.

-I'm so sorry, Jean. It's just I don't understand… Why are they so important to you? –I could hear my father again in between sobs.

-Your mother said that they were like your heroes, that this was a passing stage, but you've been…in love of them, and especially of that who boy since tree years ago! But why? Jean, say something please!

I wanted to tell him that I really have found them, that they really were true, and that I couldn't go back with them because… "I don't really want to go back home, or at least not yet. I just want to be with them, with Jojo, because I'm happy that way". But I couldn't open my eyes or my mouth, I couldn't even move my hand to comfort him and express that way that I forgave him and thank him because I was where I always wanted to be. Nothing happened, nothing, until I abruptly was dragged into my self again, and I could felt two arms holding me strongly, and the sun light behind my eyelids.

"I'm back" Soon, a kind of slumber filled all my senses and I let my self go.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bump…bump…bump…

Jojo woke up a little nervous. His arms were still around Jean's body, but he could felt something: Jean's heart beat. He gently pulled out his arms and put his ear on her chest to hear the sound, what if it wasn't real? What if he was dreaming? But no, it was real, and she was warm again.

Suddenly he felt her body stir and heard a gasp.

-What…what are you doing?

Jojo's eyes went completely wide at the time his cheeks gone red. He raised his head and saw Jean's uneasy expression, she blushed too. (Why do they have to blush that much?) Jojo stand up and helped her to do the same. He looked at her for a minute, "She's ok" he thought in relief, and rushing, embraced her closing strongly his eyes.

Jean could felt something has changed since last night, so she hugged him back, not really knowing what.

-Let's go back home- Jojo said after he finished the hold.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-So, I was about to… _die_- I asked him. Jojo slowly nodded. So that was why he had hugged me? _He_ _didn't want me to die, but…_

-I'm sorry, Jean- he said, his head down.

-Why? You couldn't do anything for save me or…- Jojo looked at me with a painful stare and he whispered: -I almost kill you-.

-What? - I asked in disbelief of my ears.

-I ALMOST KILL YOU! I forced your streams, dad told me that you mustn't get excited that much… but I was a stupid, just as much as I am now, and I only thought about testing you! And then happened that we were dancing and you didn't show any kind of alterations, and I thought about showing you my invention, risking your safety to your stream,_ because I had to_ _do it_…

His voice cut off and was replaced by panting; he was obviously upset at himself. And what did I felt? Just two tears running down my face let me knew my feelings:

Jojo didn't feel anything for me the day before, he wanted me to be one of his experiments, he used me, I was not his friend; and in the other hand he had cried for me in the observatory, he didn't want me to die, and the most important, he felt sorry and he was punishing himself now. In conclusion: I was totally confused, hurt and comforted at the same time.

I got up from his bed. His hurtful gaze followed my movements until I went out of his room and closed the door. I needed to be alone…

I walked through the hall until I reached my room, things running in my head. As I entered, I could see Mary's purple and black striped fur and her nice red strands. I rushed to her and hugged her strongly, showing that way that something wasn't going on well.

-Oh crap! What did my silly brother made to you? You were out all night long; you were supposed to spend a great time! - She said in her funny/comforting way.

I told her everything that happened and her permanent smile disappeared at the moment I mentioned my dismay or almost . She started walking to the door preparing the words for preach Jojo, but although I felt like saying him something, I knew he had enough with himself, so I stopped her before she could do anything.

-He was a stupid brat! And he's supposed to be my big brother? He has all the who-frogs of Whoville to test them, how could he play on you like that! And why don't you let me go and tell him what he needs to hear? - said in a loud voice Mary, who was very upset now.

Suddenly the door creaked until it got opened and we could see Jojo's image stood there.

-I suppose, that you don't have to go anywhere now- I said shyly to Mary.

-How could you!- Started Mary, - She's your only friend; you almost spoil your only friendship of your existence! You should be glad that she stills wanting you, you little brat! - And after her explosion, she left.

Jojo had his eyes closed; he obviously had enough preaching time alone. Just then I noticed he has something behind his back: it was a sheet.

I went near to him slowly, and he pulled the sheet out: "Sorry".

I quickened my steps and hugged him. Then I whispered in his ear:

-I forgive you-.

* * *

**Ok, Mary has got a very bad mood when she gets angry, but we all know how cool she is, hehe. Well guys, I brought Jean back! And what do you think that Jojo's feelings are? And what do think about his way of saying sorry? I really had fun writting this chappie, so i hope you enjoyed just as much as me reading it. R&R PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 9: Existence

**Existence**

That afternoon, Jojo, Mary and I were in my room again. Mary was still irritated at Jojo because of what he did to me, she used to send him some anger glares and he used to roll his eyes.

-Don't you think that just because Jean has forgiven you I'll do the same that fast, you'll have to prove me that you're not going to use her as a who-frog to your wicked-minded plans- Jojo obviously rolled his eyes, even if those words hurt him. At least she talked to him.

And me? I still felt a bit betrayed but it wasn't important now, some other shadowy thoughts were running in my head.

-Guys, I need to tell you something-, I started, a bit nervous. They left their anger stuff and paid attention to me. –While I was… well, let's just say "asleep", I remembered everything of my life before arriving here-.

-Oh Jean, that's great! - said Mary. Jojo simply smiled softly.

-And, the reason because I knew you so well and your speck… and even Jojo's invention and problems, was that… I'm a fan of you.

Just then Mary started to laugh; although that Jojo and I did not, he could probably felt that something wasn't too well.

-So you are saying me that you were fan of us, of my brother? - Mary asked, her eyes tearing because of her laughing. I couldn't stop one annoyance glare, what was so funny? Suddenly, with the increasing of her laughs she felt from the bed and at that moment Jojo and I started to laugh. "Oh, what a nice laugh" I though as I enjoyed looking at him.

-Well, I think it's more serious. I'm in a comma state in my world, and you are the characters of a movie, and I love that movie, so…

-So of course you love Jojo- said suddenly Mary. Again the famous blush came to our cheeks, but instead of look at the floor embarrassed, he stood up and took her sister's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

-Oh, don't you dare to…- he closed the door. He sat down next to me again and nodded, still blushed, as if asking me to continue.

-Mmm, well, the case is that this can mean that you are not real, that you are in my head, just as a imaginary world, but if that was right, you should have disappear in the moment I was back to the real world-.

Jojo thought a little bit and he soon found the answer: -You are the portal between both worlds-

I tilted my head and he continued explaining: -Our worlds are real, but we can't get connected because _you_ most… activate this portal. When you stayed in comma, you opened that portal and arrived here, so now…

-So now you whos can pass the portal-, I said astonished

-But just if you die and take somebody with you; your here means also closing the portal, and to leave it opened… you will have to die in your own world.

I stayed shocked by his explanation, "I have to die to leave open the connection, but…" -But if I die in my world, I will return to Whoville, right?

Jojo's eyes darkened and shook his head.

-Jean, your in the real world, even if this supposes the opening of the portal, will mean that you will be in both worlds…You won't be able to come back anymore.

"What if never wake up? What if I stay in Whoville…all my life?"

Abruptly I tackled Jojo's body and hugged him strongly, closing my eyes.

-I don't want to wake up- I said.

-You must, for them in the other side-; Jojo answered me, as he caressed my hair. Why did he do it? I had no idea, but I loved it, and I knew something more:

"I just want to be with you"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Oh Jean, you were so near to life! I thought I would hear your voice singing your favourite song again. And I wasn't even there to take your hand while you were trying…" thought Dawn, who was sitting in the living room next to Allan, who had told her what happened in the hospital.

-Honey; are you ok? - asked Allan.

-No, I can't stand it Allan! She's been three days out now and I really don't know if she will wake up! Not even if she wants to! - Then her black eyes were filled with tears. Her husband could do nothing more than holding her.

-Shhh, calm down, my love, calm down-, he said as he leaned in the sofa pulling her to his chest. Then he quitted Dawn her band and left her copper hair spread on him.

-What are you doing now? - She asked in a sad tone.

-I'm trying to give you back the happiness I robbed you three days ago- he said softly as he kissed her on the lips.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We still were there, sank in a peaceful silence, doing nothing, until his voice sounded in all the room: -I'm going to help you-.

-But how? - I asked looking up at Jojo without moving from his chest.

-I will find the way, I promise-, answered this time, making the promise more for himself.

Then we heard three knocks on the door and a ish voice said: -Jean, mummy said we all have to go to the kitchen because she has the meal done and it will get cold, and I don't think no body like cold food, but…- I opened the door before she could say nothing more. It was a little who , think five years old, with aquamarine lilac fur and two fluffy pigtails.

-Oh, what a lovely princess! - I said at the time I lifted her from the floor and entered her in the room. Then I spun a few times as the little who chuckled.

-Big brother does the same sometimes, when he's happy. Why isn't he happy all the time, Jean? - She asked.

Jojo stood up from the bed and came nearer to us; next he took his sister in his arms and spun with her again. After, he kissed her cheek and motioned to leave.

-Let's go- I told him, the question of his little sister still in my head. "Even the smallest s had noticed his brother's problem. We got to fix this".

* * *

**Oh, now we know that Jean's parents can have sweet moments too. And what do you think about the new discoveries? Jean is a portal, yes! But she has to die to keep it open, no! Hehe. Well, hope you liked this one too! Read and comment please!**


	10. Chapter 10:Like you

**Like you.**

After the meal Jojo proposed to do something we could do without involucrate music, so he took some sheets and two pencils and so now, we were drawing, he tracing some kind of scraps and me drawing him.

In every trace of mine, his concentration look, his bangs hanging down, his right hand working furiously, were captured, all my attention was on him. But suddenly, a heart beat hit my chest and made me bend, just as in the observatory last night.

-Jojo…- I could hear me say. He turned and before I could fell to the floor because of another heart beat, he caught me and took me to bed.

Then some kind of smaller beats started running all along my body: through my head, through my arms, through my waist and hips, through my legs… Jojo's concern look made me knew that this was not as the last time.

I curled up into a ball trying to ease the pain and saw Jojo running out from the room, calling her mother to come, but again, as all these things happened, unconsciousness came down on me.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-She's waking up- a little voice said.

-Mummy, is she ok? - said another one.

-Of course she's ok, Lydia, she just needs to rest-, said Sally in a sweet tone. So everything was over? How long have I been unconscious?

-What…- I started.

-Oh Jean, are you all right? - Sally asked me as she saw I've opened my eyes.

-Yes, I think so- I said straightening myself; Jojo who was next to his mother, asked me with a look the same. –Really, I feel no more beats.

-For God's sake, Jean! I thought you were almost like last night! - said Mary.

-Like last… Jojo, what is your sister talking about? - Sally asked him frowning. Jojo could do nothing more than give an annoyance glare to Mary, who simply said "Whoops!"

-We'll talk about this later, Mr., when your father is here. Now Jean…-

-Mom, her fur is just like Mary's fur! - exclaimed one of the middle aged s who surrounded my bed. The rest started leaving.

At her words I asked softly "What the…?" and I took a look to my arms.

-Wow…- I said.

At least half arm was covered with black and pink striped fur, my chest was covered with purple fur as if it was a top and my hips and part of my waist were covered too. Also my legs were stripped fur covered and they were shorter than they were before. My waist was now a bit longer and my hips were a little wider.

-I'm…- I ran to the mirror and looked at me –OH MY GOD, I'M A WHO!-.

I could hear Sally's sweet laugh as she walked and stepped behind me, Jojo following her. –Oh dear, you are such a pretty who , even if your fur is not long enough yet-.

-Oh Sally, can I still wearing clothes? I don't want to go out like this…And what happened with the clothes I was wearing? - I asked untying my hair and covering (or trying to) my furless waist.

-Jojo had to rip them; they were getting attached to your skin. The proof is that you keep the same colours of them in your fur, so I think that you will need them. And don't worry dear, he haven't seen anything-, said Sally and chuckled slightly. –Oh, I'm going to the Who-mall, do you guys want to come? - asked.

-Ýeah, why not? Are you coming Jojo? - I asked him. He looked a bit ashamed but he merely nodded.

-Ok, so let's go and look for some other clothes for her and we'll go there-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sally, Jojo and Jean were now at the Who-mall. The mother pushed the cart through the corridors and the two teenagers caught all that she said.

-Well, let's see, two hundred milk litres, eighteen meat kilos, ten eggs dozens, two hundred orange juice litres, fifty pasta packs and fifty cereal boxes. Yeah, that must be enough for two days or three- said Sally.

"I think we will need more than one cart" thought Jean.

-Jojo, go and look for the milk please, Jean and me will be here taking the cereal boxes-.

Jojo frowned as he made his way to look for the milk.

-Thank you sweetie! - said Sally to his son in a louder tone. Jojo motioned with lack of interest and kept walking without looking back or answering. Sally soon seemed ashamed: -What have I said this time? - She asked in a low tone.

Jean caught her sad expression and answered: -Maybe he thinks that he's a bit mature to be called "sweetie" in public-. Sally smiled slightly as she took out two boxes of cereals and put it in the cart.

-Thanks Jean, but I think there's something more-.

.-What do you mean with something more?-, Jean asked.

-Well, he's now a teenager, and I know I must understand that he maybe has problems of his own age, but it is difficult trying to help him if he doesn't speak, not even to me-, Sally explained.

-And do you have idea of why he doesn't speak?-.

-Well, I know that he doesn't really want to follow in his father footsteps; I got it since Ned started talking to him about it, at the age of eleven. Jojo has always loved music, it's like his passion. You know? When he was a little boy he loved music too, he preferred the toys that made sounds and when I was in the kitchen, he used to ask me if he could use some of the pans or spoons and started playing sounds- she said as he chuckled slightly, remembering, with a sweet look in her eyes.

-So why if he has always loved music Ned is so pushy with that mayor thing? Isn't it obvious that Jojo wants to follow another way? -

-Yes it is, and more since the speck thing happened and Jojo had to use his invention; but Ned stills thinking that this music stuff is more like a hobby for Jojo, and how he never speaks, Ned thinks that this is what his son wants-

Just then Jojo was returning pushing a cart full of milk, but they didn't seem to notice and continued their talk.

-But Ned is hurting him, and if he finds out Jojo's desires he will be hurt too! Sally, why haven't you talked to him about it? - Jean asked now in a frustration tone, putting some more cereal boxes in the cart.

Jojo stopped and put attention. "They are talking about me" He thought.

-I've told him many times that he must listen to his son, that he must share Jojo's likings and I've even suggested him to think that maybe Jojo doesn't want to be mayor, but …-Sally's voice now was a little bit ripped and her eyes humid.

"Poor Sally, I didn't expected her to feel this way" Thought Jean.

-And, the most that hurts me it's that Jojo have lost all contact with any body, he's all alone, and he doesn't even talk to me. I thank very much that he found you because now he seems to have some one, but I still wishing that his mother was like a friend and not a stranger-. Sally then couldn't continue keeping the tears, not even her smile.

Jojo behind his cart couldn't believe what he was hearing, he even felt guilty for spying on her mother feelings and for making her to feel that way. Just then he went where his mother was and hugged her.

-Jojo! But, where…What did you hear? - Sally asked nervously.

-I didn't need to hear more. I'm sorry mum- answered a once more blushed Jojo.

Jean simply watched the scene. "Yes, this is what it meant to be", she thought and smiled.

-Oh sweet… I mean son…-

-You can call me how ever you want-, Jojo interrupted her.

-I love you Jojo, never forget it. And no matter what you want to be, you will always be my son- Sally said as she kissed him in his forehead and looked him in the eyes.

-I love you too mum, even if I don't use words to express it- he said as he hugged Sally stronger.

* * *

**Wow, a lot of food! Ok Jojo fans, I know you must be thinking "Hey, Jojo is not that bad!" but it's my work making him more real. So c'mon, we all know that he is a lovely who and he will be lovely always! Now Jean is a who too (or almost :b) so what do you think? Was it too fast? Next chappie will have a new OC. Vampire, you were an inspiration for this chappie; thanks brother, for everything! Thanks also to A.U., my dear Opelia and Trollypop. Stay tuned and R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11:Dangerous curiosity or menace

**Dangerous curiosity**** or menace **

We were going back the McDodd's house. All the products we needed to buy were now in four cars going to the mayoral house. We, instead of going by car, preferred walking. Jojo was now attached to his mother; they didn't talk but they were smiling and they used to share some meaningful looks. And I just could remember my own mother, I was thinking about what was she doing and how did she feel. And that thought made me think about my dad, and in my world. I had to accept that I missed it, even if I was in the place I've always wanted to be.

The streets were colourful here and the people too, they were smiling all the time and the streets seemed to do so. The grass at the top of the houses, the flowers that grew perfectly, the blue skies, the shiny sun, everything… Everything seemed to be perfect, and it was ok to me.

I closed my eyes as I grabbed Sally's left hand and let her to lead my way. My sleeve got down as I raised my other hand to feel the sunlight.

-This is perfect…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-This is perfect…- said a wicked voice.

This voice belonged to a who, one with dark scarlet striped fur, and navy blue hair combed in a pig tail, a pair of glasses on his manic bicoloured eyes: one blue, one red. He was sitting in a nearby terrace drinking a soft drink.

Yeah, he was just somebody, somebody who was really interested in the furless hand that grabbed the Mayor's wife hand.

He smirked.

-Dr. Whocker, there it goes your greatest investigation- he said to him self.

-Are you going to drink something more, Mr.? - asked the waiter.

-No, thank you- answered the man without taking his look out of that hand. He stood up the chair and left some coins on the table and started following his new challenge.

-You will be mine, what ever you are-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Finally, home! - I said in relief as soon as we entered.

-Now Jean let the door open, they need to put the shopping in the pantry-, told me Sally.

As I opened the door I could see a navy blue who hiding behind the hedges and looking for something. Suddenly he watched me and smirked. I half closed my eyes to see better the face of this strange guy and before I could get his face, Jojo's hand waved in front of me; then he gave me a questioning look that obviously meant "What are you doing?"

-Oh, nothing. It's just…- the who had disappeared; -I think it was a paparazzi or something like that- I said and Jojo simply shrugged.

Once we arrived to his bedroom, I sat on his bed and he took some sheets; then handed them to me.

-What's this? - I asked looking to the notes at the sides of the drawing of something that had the shape of a lava lamp and some wires here and there.

-It's a portal- said Jojo monotonous and continued –It may let us pass from one world to the other one without you. That way you won't have to die to let the portal opened, and if it works it will probably let me go…with you-. When he finished explaining he was slightly blushed, as he always did. Think a wasn't the most comfortable friend that he could have, being a shy boy.

-Thank you- I said.

-Why?

-Because you're helping me-; he looked at the floor and kept silent. Then he said: -You need to get all your fur; we must go to see Dr. Larue-.

-Yeah, I suppose is the best…Jojo, can we… I was wondering if tonight we were going to go to the observatory- I said shyly. Even if it could be exciting for me, I still loved music, and besides, as Jojo's dad told me, I must enjoy while I can.

Jojo doubted for a while but finally, he told me: -It's ok to me-.

Dinner was done soon, and this time Jojo and I were the firsts in the bathroom queue and so in the huge dining room. The chairs were filled along fifteen minutes and finally, Ned arrived and the chair began their daily trip.

"Oh, when am I going to be used to this constant movement?" I thought. I really wished I could eat as well as Jojo.

When I finally could catch some spaghetti from at least ten plates, it was our turn to be face to face with Ned.

-Jojo, your mother has told me that something has happened last night at your observatory, what is it?

Jojo simply avoided his dad's question letting the clock tick. I stared at him but he simply said nothing, and two seconds before the chair rolled us away, Ned said: -I'm sorry guys but I'm afraid that you're punished until you tell me w…

We both started heading to his room.

-Why didn't you explain him what really happened last night?

-Yes Jojo, why don't you explain me what happened? - said Ned, who was behind us.

-Mr. Mayor…-I started, but he interrupted me.

-Jean, let him do it-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo kept staring to the floor.

-What happened? - Ned pressed.

"I can't risk going out tonight, and my silence at him…"

-I took Jean to the observatory- he started in a very low tone; - and I showed her my music and the sight…She got excited so much, that she almost die…

Now Jean was staring at the floor too.

-Why did you take her there? - asked Ned completely serious.

Jojo was about to say "Because I needed to test her", but suddenly Jean's voice sounded:

-Because I asked him, no, I begged him to.

Ned thought about it for a second and then smiled.

-Well, you can go tonight again, but don't get so much fun! We don't want to lose you. Well…-he yawned- I'll better go to bed now, and you two shouldn't stay up that late this time; tomorrow we are going to meet Horton, remember? Take care! - He said and left.

The two teenagers nodded and ran until they reached the window next to the tree and slid down it. All the way they went in silence and finally reached the first contraption. Jean sighed…

"Ok, you can do it Jean" said to her self and jumped into the bucket once more. Jojo helped her as last night and they went to the next contraption. It happened just as the first time: all the way up Jean shouted and hugged Jojo with all his her strength.

-Sorry- she said when they finally were up.

Up there, Jojo decided that it would be batter this time not to turn on the instruments and instead of that, he showed Jean the blue prints for some new contraptions and taught her how to work on them so she could help him. They worked in the instruments a couple of hours, Jojo saw Jean was getting tired.

-Hey Jean, why don't we leave it for now? You look tired

-Hmm, yeah, I suppose it's quite late- said Jean closing her eyelids and supporting her head on the table. Seen this made Jojo smile sweetly.

-Let's go, I'm going to show you my bed room- he said getting up and clearing the desk.

-I already know your bedroom Jojo- said Jean getting up as well and yawning.

-This one is here

Jean followed him up just thinking about sleeping soon, and then he said: -Here we are-. It was at the top of the observatory, just one platform upper from the one that they were on the last night and it just had a wide bed, a bedside table, two chairs and a black medium sized table. Besides, there was a hand made hatch at the top of the ceiling.

-Well, it's not as nice as the one at home, but…

-It's perfect- interrupted suddenly Jean laying on the black and white covers of the bed and closing her eyes.

Then Jojo smiled and stood up on a chair, opened the hatch and laid beside her, looking to the gap, and said, his words making echo: -If you don't open your eyes you won't see this-. Jean opened her eyes and looked up to the gap and gasped.

-It's beautiful Jojo- she whispered still looking… Oh God, she looked so pretty under the starlight shining on her face, her hair all spared though the bed, her hazel eyes shining dreamy... He couldn't help the feeling, too strong to stay motionless, too weak to even be a feeling; it was more like an impulse, a desire… Slowly, he got closer to her and stretched one shy hand to touch her new and soft face, and when his fingers made contact with her cheek, she turned to look at him. He took back his hand and lowered the look, but it was late, she had seen it: a curious and longing one. She smiled and took his hand, he looked at her a bit shy, but then he smiled when she put gently his hand on her cheek and she put hers on his.

-Good night Jojo- said Jean closing her eyes.

-Good night Jean- he replied, and soon the two fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Two bicoloured eyes stared to the observatory as the two kids went up stairs to the first contraption.

-How the hell…? - He said in a low tone, but his question was interrupted once he saw Jojo getting into the bucket and going from one side to the other one. His mouth formed a clear "Oh!", and waited to see how the next contraption was used. He saw all the process and finally smirked.

-So there's where that strange boy hides in…Whocker, you-are-brilliant- said and got back his own refuge.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When I woke up I could see Jojo's hand was still on my cheek and mine on his. What did this mean to him? He was supposed to care for me, but care was not the same as _like_ and that was what I felt for him. For me, that touch meant a step more to make him know what I felt, for him it would probably be a verification of my new face. What ever, I liked it even if my heart ached for all the dreams of him loving me that I was starting to spin inside, and my head saying that he would never do. So I woke up and when hi couldn't feel for more my hand, he stirred and woke up as well.

-Morning Jojo- I said smiling. He looked just so cute with his hair all messed!

-Morning…what time is it?-

-It's…Oh my Gosh! We should be finishing brake fast and your father is leaving soon!

We ran down the observatory and then out. When we finally got to the principal door, Jojo was going to open it but he had to take back his hand because Ned McDodd was standing there lightning the day with his wide smile.

-Good morning guys! Are you ready? Nice, let's go!

Jojo and I followed him, our stomachs rumbling due to the lack of food, demanding at least a glass of juice.

-Well, here we are! Horton? Are you there? - asked the Mayor to the golden horn that I knew too well.

-Mayor? Is that really you? - asked a known voice. "It's really him!" I thought.

-Yes, and I have some company today- said Ned proudly.

-Really? Hello, who's there?

-Here's my son Jojo, you knew him already, and a friend of his, her name is Jean. She is from another world…- continued Ned, telling him the whole story and finally Horton talked to us about how Nool looked like and that all his students were still young and that Katie was still strange.

-…But that's another story, because the tree of the squirrel was cut down- laughed Horton, finishing his story about how Morton almost ends up dating a squirrel.

-But why? Who cut down her tree? - I asked

-We have just seen them once or twice, but the Kangaroo is sure that they will back- said Horton's voice now worried.

-But who are they? - asked Jojo seriously.

-They are called "human"- at this word Jojo, Ned and I exchanged looks; - they don't understand our language and they have been cutting down some trees weeks ago, but some other of them have been trying to avoid the cutting. It's pretty strange, but we just can wait-.

We kept talking about it the whole morning, Ned also stayed because it was Saturday and he had the day free. Sooner than we thought it was time to go back home to eat our meal. We said good bye and left.

* * *

**Uff, sorry making you wait for sooo long, I hope you've enjoyed my other stories. Oh, Jojo's feelings are growing, and how do you like that new character? You didn't expected him, right? For you my readers, I let you know since now that this will be a sequel :D And now, I want to thank specially to my friend Flying Werecats and to my new friend LightFaith0606 for their reviewes, you s are awesome, for sure we will be great friends 4 eva! Thanks for reading! Now, please: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Take on me

**Take on me**

-Oh gosh! I'm starving! - I said when Sally placed Jojo's and mine plates in the table, but when I was going to a piece of a delicious steak, the chairs rolled, broking the hopes of my stomach.

-It's not fair! - I said when I saw Jojo's plate was another steak and mine was full of vegetables. Jojo smiled and cut a piece of his meat and offered it to me.

-Oh, you don't have to…- he smirked and pushed the fork in my mouth, took mine and cut a new piece for him. He ate his piece and told me: -Grate taste, isn't it?

I nodded and took out the empty fork.

-Hey, you two. This is a public area! Don't fill it with such stupid romantic things, ok? - said Mary sitting next to me. Jojo rolled his eyes as a "Hello" from himself.

-Don't say foolishness Mary! He…was just being kind- I said my cheeks turning pink.

-Yeah, sure…He's madly in love with you Jean, if you don't see it then I will think that you are blind or that you both are blind twins- she whispered eating a piece of meat just in the time the chairs rolled again.

- Leave her alone, we have some other things to do later instead of remembering your chat- said Jojo replacing a glass of dirty water.

-Really? Where are you guys going?

-We are going to ask Dr. Larue to change completely my appearance- I explained, smiling because this time I also had steak.

-Oh, I'll go with you…

-NO!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Again there he was; waiting as a lion waits for his prey to come out from the pack. He continued following the two teens and even when they hadn't been alone any more, he decided to wait patiently to the moment.

He hadn't wasted his time waiting for them, he had traced a plan and what was he going to do with that creature. He had listened them talking in the morning before they arrived to the mayoral house, they were going to Dr's Larue staff that afternoon, his eternal rival…and his first love. But what made him feel nothing more than hatred and resentment to her?

He gritted his teeth at the memory… They never dated, but he always loved her, her pretty pink fur and her lovely blue eyes; she was just so charming, until her passion for the science blinded her totally from the feelings of the heart; and when finally Whocker joined the courage to ask her to date him, it was too late, she was in love of her own profession and that was the only thing that mattered for her.

He tried to get nearer to her by studying the same career as her, but she rejected him once and twice until his own heart turned emotionless and black, but he lost his head.

So there he was, and so they were, going out the mayoral house, in the same direction he would go years ago to convince Larue, but this wasn't going to be painful this time.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Are you sure she was waiting us? - I asked jumping a little to see behind the glass of the door.

-Well, she knew we were coming today, better we go in- said Jojo opening the door and both entered to the staff.

It was just as it looked in the movie: a large blackboard filled with chalk notes and formulas, a white and black squared floor, and some other furniture like metal tables, some tools, and glass test tubes and all kind of chemical glass containers placed in different and fragile structures; in their insides, a purple substance ran though them and ended up pouring the liquid in a glass and there it turned into a dark pink one. There also was the big magnifying glass from the ceiling, the worktop, the computer and x-ray machine that looked like a small blackboard and had wheels to move it from here to there.

-Oh, here's some echo- I said; then, while I was looking to the x-ray machine, a song came to my head, so I started singing:

"We are talking away, and I don't know what, I'm to say" I walked next to him and he smirked… "I'll say it any way, today's another day to find you, shying away… I'll be coming for your love, ok?" His smirk disappeared and opened his eyes wide.

"Take on me, take me on, I'll be gone, in a day or two" I said looking at him deeply, trying to make him understand. Then he did something I didn't expect…

"_So needless to say, I'm odds and ends, but that's me" _he sang, and his voice made my little hear start the race.

"_Stumbling away, slowly learning that life is ok, say after me…It's no better to be safe than sorry" _continued as he hooked one finger with one of mine and returned a meaningful look.

"_Take on me, take me on, I'll be gone, in a day or two" _

-You know this song? - I asked amazed for his high tone.

-Let's say I found something that's yours in your room yesterday and I checked it up- he said in a cool way and took out from his pocket a silver object.

-My who-pod! Thank you! - I said and I hugged him.

-Let's finish the song- he whispered.

I continued, holding his two hands and leading him to the x-rays machine. I hid behind it remaking the scene in the video. He followed the game.

"Oh the things that you say, is it live or, just to play my worries away?"

"_You're all the things I've got to remember"_

"You're shying away…"

"_I'll becoming for your love anyway"_

Then we both continued singing: "_Take on me,_ take on me, _Take me on, _take on me, _I'll be gone, in a day or two…"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The two teens smiled at each other, but inside Jojo's head the same battle was getting place…

"You shouldn't love her, not even like her!" "But she's been kind and sweet to you!" "Her specie will finish with the speck" "This is not the matter, she heals you at all and understand you well" "But she doesn't feel anything for you" "Huh! Even you know that she loves him! Come on boy, she's waiting it"…

But inside Jean's head something was occurring too…

"Oh no! This is the uncomfortable silence! What can I do?" "Don't waste your heart beating, he doesn't like you" "But he's looking at you and you are so close!" "And what if he rejects you? He's too good for you, he just cares about you because you're like an experiment for him" "That's not rue, he likes her, and you will see"…

Jojo got nearer to her and held her hands again, she held them back tight. Their eyes went from their joined hands to each other's looks. They got nearer as Jean's heart continued running wild. "It worth dying for one of his kisses" Jean thought, not stopping the way her lips were going in.

Both let their eyelids down and neared slowly. It was going to happen, now or never. Jojo could feel her breathe into his, they were so close…

-Well guys, I'm here…Oh you're so sweet! Young love, lucky I've never felt it- said suddenly Dr. Larue, making them to separate and get completely blushed.

-Don't worry; those are just the hormones, well, what else is love if not, right? So tell me- continued Dr. Larue as if it happened nothing, because happens that when you find an answer for even the most beautiful thing as the love, all seems so normal that nothing is really interesting if it exists; -you've came here because…

Jean cleared her throat and answered: -I want to know if you could make my transformation go faster, I've got the look but I haven't got all my fur yet-.

-Well, it's a quite easy work; you just need some tonic for the growth of the fur. Wait here, I got to look for it- said, and left.

A new uncomfortable silence fell on the room and both avoided their look, but it was when it seemed that an eternity has passed, when Jojo started talking.

-I'm…I'm sorry, I just…- "You're just a stupid" he thought.

-Don't you worry, it's ok- she said giving him a shy but comforting smile.

-Finally, you'll be mine! And my investigation on you will be a complete success! - said suddenly a voice.

-Who are you? - asked Jean with a "What the heck…?" look.

-I'm Dr. Whocker, and you will be my winner investigation- said as if he was licking the words.

The man rushed to her and before he could touch her, Jojo was in front of her.

-Don't you dare to use her- said in a low tone the small who.

-Get away from my way, mutant rat!- said Whocker pushing him aside and Jean stepped back as fast as she could, but the man caught her by a furless wrist and smiled as she tried to free her hand –Now, be a good - smiled.

- Leave her alone! - ordered Jojo.

Dr. Whocker got nearer to him without leaving Jean and pushed him against a metallic table that had one glass structure and left him dizzy. –You must obey s- said the man.

-Jojo! - Said Jean as Whocker put her on his shoulder; -Let me down! I need to see if he's ok- continued.

Just then, some steps could be heard coming nearer.

-Help! Help me please! - She shouted.

-Oh shut up! This is a respectable university- mocked the doctor.

-JOJO!- She shouted again when they got into the transporting tube and soon they were soaked up.

-Jean…- whispered Jojo.

* * *

**Oh no! Jean is kidnapped! Is Jojo going to do something by him self or will he ask for help? Oh, they were going to share their first kiss! Hope you liked it! Thanks to my good friend Flying Werecats, as always, I appreciate your loyalty with reading my story. To LightFait, for her evident thrill, and to my brother Vampire1031, were you following the story this whole time?:p Thanks! And thanks to you readers, I hope not let you down never! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :3 **


	13. Chapter 13: Hand to hand

**Hand to hand**

Some minutes later, Jojo was finally recovered from the dizziness after the crush and all the story was told to Dr. Larue, but at the mention of the name "Whocker", all her usual nonchalance was gone and instead her soft smile, there was a concerned look.

-We've got to do something! - pushed Jojo.

-There's nothing we can do, Jojo- she answered in a not very convincing way. Jojo caught it at once, "So she was talking about this man the first time we brought Jean"

-Excuse me, but you know that man, don't you Dr? –asked Jojo narrowing his eyes.

Dr. Larue sighed and finally answered: -Sadly yes, he was…let's call him my admirer; but it's something so embarrassing and happened long ago that I'd like you not to tell anybody.

-Still I need some help; I need to take back Jean. Will you help me?

-What kind of help do you need? - asked Dr. Larue worried.

-I need you to tell me where this guy lives and do something more, I will be eternally glad- said Jojo serious.

-Ok, what do you have in mind?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When he finally left me down we were in a dark and cold room. Under my feet I could feel the texture of the rock floor tiles, as in the old castles. Suddenly this guy Whocker turned on the lights and ran to me.

His bicoloured eyes, one blue, one red, looked at me anxiously and he grinned at me madly. I could dare to say that he was totally crazy.

-So tell me, little creature; where do you come from? - He asked. Did I have to answer? What was his real plan?

-Well…- I started; -I…wait a minute. Why am I here? And what do you want? – I asked and walked away from him. –And what's this place? It looks like Frankenstein's castle, with all those… lab stuff and darkness…-.

-Don't you like the decoration? I thought it was kind of nice, you know. Eh, who's that Frankenstein you're talking about? SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE ANY EXPLANATIONS TO HER. Oh, I was just… JUST DO WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO!-.

Was he talking to himself? If that was the case, he was ignoring me completely. I tried to walk to the door while his conversation went by, but as soon as I gave one step, he caught my hair and with enraged voice, he told me:

-I MAY BE CRAZY, BUT I'M NOT BLIND-

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-WHAT? Jean was kidnapped? You stupid brat! If I were you I would start making a plan to save her before mom and dad know it!- said angrily Mary, once that Jojo told her all.

-Well, if you just lend me talk I would tell you my plan- said Jojo getting exasperated.

-So talk furry worm or I won't stop my two friends- said Mary showing her fists.

-There's no need to show such a low behaviour Mary. Now listen to me and keep your friends out of my face, I can't see you.

Mary grunted but put her hands in her pockets and glared to him.

-Thank you- said Jojo in a cool way and continued, -This is the plan: we are going to the house of this madman, there you will wait in the hall while I look for the room where he…

-Hey, so that means I'm going to lose all the funny stuff? –asked Mary crossing her arms.

-Come on, we have no time. So I was saying that I will look for the room where she is and take her away. Now, if I don't come back in thirty minutes, then is your turn to go and look for Jean and inject her a calmer, then you will take her to my observatory… yeah, I either can believe I'm asking you that- said Jojo looking at her sister's open mouth, -and if something bad happened to me, then you will go and look for Dr. Larue and ask her to go-.

-Why Dr. Larue? - asked Mary. Jojo smirked.

-Just do it-.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-What are you going to do? - I asked. I was now sitting on a chair and chained up to it. Over my head there was something that looked like a big hairdryer. The madman walked to me and said:

-Well, I'm going to discover your real appearance; I know this is not your real form… Then I will kill you so I can take a look to what you have inside and finally create some more like you so I can test them and that way I will win the prize of the Scientific Contest of this year and finally she will come back to me pleading me to show her my discovery and I will have my revenge!

I was totally in shock. He was going to kill me! And who was he going to get revenge of? I saw him pressing some buttons and then writing something in his computer.

-SO NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GOOD AND YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS- roared his rough "I".

My heart started bumping a bit faster than before; I wasn't really scared now, because I knew I had some time and the advantage of his Dr. Jekyll side. Still, at the bottom of my feelings, I had the hope that Jojo came to rescue me. I couldn't die this way.

-THE FIRST THING I NEED TO KNOW IS WHAT ARE YOU- questioned me.

-I'm a who- I lied. I wasn't good with lies, but this time I needed to make an especial effort.

-And then why are your wrists furlesses? – asked the good side.

-I…I've burnt my wrists and my fur was gone…yes-, I said blushing.

-SHE'S LYING! –roared, and if he was some kind of strange creature, he approached to me and slapped my face. –DON'T TRY TO DODGE ME!-.

The slap was so hard that it made some tears come out from my eyes unintentionally and I could felt how my jaw creaked once I closed my mouth and this got back to its place. Then I realised that whatever that Jojo tried to do for help me was going to be useless and he would get hurt…

"…or worse. Jojo, don't come, please"

Suddenly a sound came from somewhere outside the room. I knew now I wasn't alone, but was that really something good?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-How the hell are we going to enter? – Asked Mary, -Are you sure that this is his house? It seems to be as the rest of the houses-.

They were finally in front of the house of Dr. Whocker.

-Are you listening to me? - asked Mary waving to Jojo.

-We are going to use my especial key- he said smirking and pulled a master key made by him self. He introduced the key and unlocked it slowly.

-Why are you lasting so much?- said Mary and pushed the door, but at that moment Jojo had opened it and both fell on the floor, and the door bumped against a little table which had a vase, and it fell to the floor and broke in pieces.

Jojo glared at Mary.

-Ok, I will stay here and I'll wait- she said standing up from him. "I want to see that" he thought and started walking.

He wondered around the firs floor, but all seemed too normal for being the house of a crazy scientific: the rooms looked like his grand ma's house, simple sofas, the shelves filled with old china and photographs, and some vases here and there with hydrangeas; in the kitchen the curtains had daisies at the bottom and there also was a circular table in the middle with just one chair, and one vase more filled with flowers.

All this sweet and colourful decoration made him a bit confused.

-Any luck? - asked Mary.

-Not yet, I haven't found…

-ME- finished Dr. Whocker who was behind the two teens. The tone of his voice made them shudder, and Jojo noticed it wasn't the same voice he heard at Dr. Larue's staff. –Welcome to my house- continued, with a softer tone.

They turned and saw him. "What's going on here?" he thought, seeing that there was the same man who kidnapped Jean. He then noticed an opened door next to some stairs that would probably lead to the basement.

-Mary, the door! - said Jojo pointing at the door.

"He's here" thought Jean. –I'm here guys! - She called.

-Go Mary, go! - said Jojo nervously seeing that Whocker started rushing to her, but, at the moment when Whocker was going to get Mary, the Dr. yelled.

-DON'T TOUCH ME! – Roared the bad side, and then Jojo understood. "He's got two personalities! That's why he has bicoloured eyes", but at this distraction, Whocker grabbed Jojo, who was lacing his neck and waist from behind and had just bitten hardly his neck. He lifted the small who and looked at him in the eyes and showed him his teeth; seconds after he smashed Jojo on the floor and Jojo cried in pain.

A thump was heard from above, and Mary and Jean looked up.

-Mary, Jojo is in danger! That man can kill him easily! - said Jean getting worried.

-Calm down- said Mary taking out a syringe with a pink liquid in it. Then, and before Jean could say nothing more, Mary injected her calmer as she was saying: -He told me to get you out of here, but he will be ok, don't worry- and when it was done, she led Jean upstairs.

-Now listen to me- said Mary some steps before they got to the door; a sound of another broken vase came along a cry of pain from Jojo and a roar from the bad Whocker; -I need to go and look for help, you have to go to the observatory and wait there, mom thinks we three are there until late, don't worry. Just promise me you won't try to help us-

-But what if you need…? - interrupted Jean.

-Don't help us, just go and wait there, ok?-

Jean sighed and finally said: -Yes, I'll wait you there- and the two of them shared a smile.

-So go on!

They ran up and out from the basement and saw the situation.

-Jean, run! - said a bruised Jojo, who was grabbed by the two arms, but then Whocker realised about Jean and left Jojo fall to the floor.

-Oh, are you leaving so soon? - asked the good side of Whocker.

-Come on Jean! - said Mary grabbing her hand and both ran to the door; but Whocker tried to follow them. As soon as he gave his first step out, Jojo pulled the doctor's leg and this made him fell. Then Jojo dragged him in and ran to the door and closed it.

-You are a very annoying creature- exclaimed the good side once he got up. Slowly, he got nearer to the black and grey who, grabbed him by his hair and said: -I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO BE KIND-, Whocker grinned and took him downstairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Please Dr. Larue, try to run; we need to get my brother back! - said Mary pulling Dr.'s Larue arm.

-I understand this but…I feel completely ashamed without my coat and my hair untied; it's like…walking without clothes in the street- she said trying to hide her self.

-Don't you worry! You look even better that way- supported the younger who.

-Really? Because I've used my lab coat since I was ten and…

-Yes, really. Now, hurry up, please!

They both finally started to run to Whocker's house, and when they entered they saw nothing more in the hall than broken vases, some dots and the fallen little table along its content spread.

-What…? - Started saying Larue, but soon she was hushed by Mary.

-Ok. Are you ready?

-Not really, I can't remember well what I was supposed to do- said nervously.

-You just have to walk in and distract the maniac while I take Jojo out; it will be just a minute- explained Mary.

Suddenly, a yelp came out from the basement.

"Jojo" thought Mary and pulled Dr. Larue to the entrance.

-Mary, I've studied this and there is just a 30% of the possibilities that this ends up positively- said Dr. Larue a bit nervous.

-Forget about the numbers and trust in your self for once!

When they entered they could see where Jojo was: he was tied to a psychiatric bed and connected to some tubes and wires.

-I've always wanted to know how fast the heart can run in a or life situation. Lucky you're here to help me, Mr. Future Mayor- said Whocker grinning crazily.

By the end of the phrase, Mary was down stairs and hided behind a lab table.

But what was Dr. Larue doing? She was completely nervous and, even though of it, she was delighted by the sight of all the scientific projects on each table.

Jojo finally saw her. "Mary" he thought and took a look around the lab. Not finding her he shouted his thought: -Mary! - And that made Whocker to turn back to the stair case.

-How do you dare to interrupt…? Noreen, is… is that really you? - asked Whocker.

Mary took advantage of this: she ran and waited under Jojo's bed. Just when Mary was going to untie one of the belts, Whocker turned to Jojo and told him:

-I'm sorry boy, but we'll have to postpone the experiment for a while- said as he injected a substance in one of the tubes.

-Come in Noreen, come in please! How much time! Tell me… do you like it?-. There she was, with her beautiful pink fur and her short smooth hair, and how forget about her deep lilac eyes? She was just the same as in their scholar times.

-Yes…yes, I like it- she said as timid as he remembered.

-I feel like…sleeping- said Jojo in a faint voice.

-Stay Jojo, for The Grate Who's sake, stay! - whispered Mary urgent.

-In fact- continue Dr. Larue seeing that Mary was untying a half-asleep Jojo.

-I'd love you to show me…- she looked for the furthest table; -…that one!-.

-Oh yes! That one is one of my…- continued Whocker. The plan was going on better than they expected. Or maybe not…

-Mary, I'm not sure I can… go on…for more- said Jojo yawning.

-Oh please, hurry up- she said pulling him to the staircase. They finally arrived at the top of the stairs.

-Ok, now what we have to do is…Jojo! - gasped Mary seeing at her sleeping brother on the floor.

-Well, don't you want to take part of my recent investigation? You would help me and… "And then I would kill you"- Thought Whocker.

-Oh, I don't know what to say

-Oh come on! You don't need to be that shy. It's over here… Where is the boy?

When he turned to look at Dr. Larue, she was now running upstairs. Just then Whocker roared. –SHE DISTRACTED US! – And followed them.

-Help me, now! - said Mary; as both carried Jojo to the hall.

-YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE!

-RUN!

All happened so fast! Three escaped, one bumped onto the front door, and the nice whos of the adventure, reached their goal.

* * *

**Yay! The nice guys triumph! Ok, the nice gurls and the nice guy triumph :p Well, sorry making you wait so much, but finally it's here! Thank you also for keep being loyal to this humble story. It's end is coming soon, so keep tuned! Special thanks to my great, great, great oddball FlyingWerecats. Then also to my little sis LightFaith, thanks for your patience. And now to a good reviewer, Animation Universe 2005, I can't believe you keep doing it man! And finally to my big brother Vampire 1031, without your support it would be impossible. Thank you a lot to all my readers! I appreciate your loyalty to my story ^-^ Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Not so clear At least

**Not so clear (At least…) **

Dr. Larue returned to her laboratory. Mary and I went to the observatory. Every step for me was a torture to my back and I could feel sore even more with each second, the morphine was loosing its effect. Once there, we started looking for Jean and was me who finally found her at the top, laying on my bed and unconscious.

-She's here- I announced from the balcony.

-Jojo? –asked a soft voice, the same soft voice that has appeared in my dream while I had the morphine running through my veins. I looked back and saw that Jean was now sitting and rubbing one of her eyes.

-Yes- I said going next to her and sitting on the bed.

-Are you ok? –she asked me.

I nodded, but nothing more. I could see the confusion in her black eyes, she was waiting for something, and a feeling was starting to grow again into my chest. Still I didn't move and neither she, we simply exchanged a single look, but a deep one.

-Mary! – exclaimed Jean. I obviously disappointed her enough to make her look for an excuse and leave our eyes game for latter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Mary, I want you to go home and tell mom that Jean and I will go back in the night. It's not secure getting her back home during the light hours- said Jojo in a serious way.

He had told me that he was ok, but it was obvious that he wasn't that much. He had some bruises in his face and had a lot of little cuts here or there, especially in his arms and also his cheeks had some scratches.

And the guilt came over me again. Would I ever stop feeling this way? Jojo was hurt because of me; I didn't want him to be hurt. Still now he had to take care of me with Whocker prowling out there.

Mary was going to go down, but before she did it, she turned to her brother and hugged him tight leaving the stripped who astounded for her reaction. Then she released and went down in a bucket. We could hear the lonely thud of the small door and then Jojo got into bed.

I soon stood up from it and ran down looking for his first aid kit to try to cure his small but many wounds. When I was back the little grey who was asleep and his face didn't revealed anything. I started to clean his scratches and some red stains on his fur. Some minutes later I had finished and the silence lulled me and I finally let my body rest at the feet of the bed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-What happened? Is Jean ok? –asked Dawn as soon as she saw the doctor.

-Good afternoon. And don't worry, Jean is ok, I should say that even better than what we think, but it's really a strange case- said the doctor.

-What do you mean? The hospital called us because they said that it was important- explained Allan putting his hands over his wife's shoulders.

-Oh, and it is. Let's go to Jean's room and I'll explain you everything on the way-. They started walking; -You daughter has been in comma just for four days but she's presenting some signs that let us see something different. You see, the people that falls into a comma state never move of say anything, their whole actions are paralysed, but in the case of your daughter…- they had just arrived to her room; -She seems to be…sleeping, yeah, with dreams, but very intense ones. So whenever your daughter gets overexcited, she is about to wake up. That's what you witnessed, Mr. Pocket, two days ago.

-So that means that we can take her home and wait for her to wake up? –asked Dawn with hope in her voice.

-I'm sorry to tell you that this is a very strange case and we don't know what the consequences of her wake will be, so we will have to keep her under observation and of course, she stills needing intravenous feed; I just wanted to inform you that she's able to wake up. There's hope.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I woke up feeling sore all over my body. I lifted my arms to take a look to the injuries over them and could find my two arms bandaged. I touched my face and I had two band-aids on my cheeks. I sat up on and could feel the pain in my back from all the times that Whocker threw me to the floor; it was a real luck that I was alive.

The next I see is she, sleeping at the feet of the bed with a grimace on her face, as if she was having a nightmare, but who was to blame? Even me woke up couldn't have a great idea of that sadist.

"She's sleeping, she won't notice" tempted that nasty voice in my head, or maybe in my heart. "Don't worry, just think about it: is so smooth, so bright and it's so much!" continued the voice, making me think that it was a good idea letting my hand getting stranded into her hair.

I couldn't resist it. I stretched an arm to her precious hair and just the contact made me shudder for a second. I could neither deny my feelings for more, because, what I was afraid of? Of being loved? Of loving somebody? Being true to me I was being a complete fool, because why to hide to my self what I felt for her? And what if I loved her? After all _she_ loved me too, right?

I could feel how that stupid "in-love" expression appeared on my face as I caressed softly her hair, and then her bangs, the her forehead and her cheeks…and her lips. Before I could touch them she stirred and I backed off.

-Oh, hi- she told me with a sweet smile on her face as she sat up; -How are you feeling?

-Better I guess. Thanks for this- I answered her lifting my arms and smirking.

-Oh it's nothing. You got all that because of me- she said in a guilty tone.

-Jean, don't blame your self- I said after noticing about her feelings. She was so easy to read!

-I'm not…-she started replying; -Ok. But it's just that…I mean, look at your self! I'm pretty sure that it hurts-.

-Oh yeah, it does, but it's neither as if you asked me to do it- I told her.

She looked at me perplex and asked me: -What do you mean exactly?

"You've said too much boy" the voice said in my head. -Uh…

-Do I have to think that you did it because you wanted to? –she continued.

Bloody pride! But wait, if I told her my feelings for her, how would her body react? She loved me, that was for sure, and if she knew what I felt for her…

-I did it because it was the correct thing, and because I'm sure that your parents want you to wake up- I finally answered.

Again that disappointment look. And in my heart, that organ that I have finally let working was tearing itself for that look.

She kept silence and so I did. I had no words to repair my last ones.

-Well, are you hungry? I think you've got some instant soup down there…I'll better go and… Just wait- she said and smiled me again. It didn't matter how happy or sad she was, she always smiled to me.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I went down by a huge slide and looked into a closet for two instant soups. Jojo had everything to survive in there, a small kitchen with one fire and a microwave, as well one sink. He also had a bathroom and a narrow shower, a sofa somewhere and his bedroom at the top. It was the perfect place to get away from the world. I took the soups and put some water on the fire.

I sighed. "Jojo" I thought. So nothing had changed? It's not as if Jojo wasn't strange before…"the almost kiss" incident…but at least he could stop tormenting me with false hopes, stop being so…so him!

"But then you wouldn't like him" said my common sense. Ok, I liked that little who with every being of my heart, but I couldn't pretend that he would ever feel something for me than what a friend simply feels. "So from now I will try to leave alone that "false love ideas" I thought and served hot water into the two containers. When I turned Jojo was in the "kitchen" too.

-I thought that you were going to wait there- I told him.

-I didn't want to dirty the covers- he told me shrugging and sitting in a chair that had its four legs made of different walk sticks.

-Oh yes. Well, we still have to wait; it's very hot yet…

-Jean, what I said before…what I really meant, is that I saved you because… you really mean a lot to me- said suddenly Jojo making me sit down in front of him in disbelief. "No Jean, remember! It's another castle sand!" my common sense shouted, but I kept building it.

-Re, really? –I asked him looking to the table.

-Yes…I told you I was going to help you, so tomorrow morning I'll start building the portal. That way you'll be able to return to your world before nobody can hurt you anymore –explained Jojo looking down too.

And what could I answer? I wanted to stay but I also needed to explain everything to my parents and, as Jojo said some minutes ago, they must be missing me. So this is how the problem appeared: what to do? The correct but unsure thing or the incorrect but happy one? The mind or the heart? And why not both? After all, the portal was going to make me be able to come and go whenever I wanted, right?

-Thank you Jojo, I trust you- I said winking him an eye and finally soaking some soup.

-If I work on it during the next three days, I'll have the "departure" mode. So by next week I should have finished it and the "arrival" mode should be on- said Jojo with that strange gleam that surged in his eyes whenever he talked about his inventions. I laughed at it.

-You're awesome! I'm sure you will do it, but saying all your plans the way you do, makes me think that it's all very simple- I told him.

-And it is! In fact is a very simple machine…- he continued; and I stared at his clear passion.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Oh McDodd, you and that pretty lass can hide up there and get lost into the stars, but don't you even think that you'll have peace- said Whocker, hided behind the bushes.

-THIS TIME DO IT WELL. THEY KNOW THAT WE ARE SOMEWHERE WAITING- said his bad side.

-But, how is it?

-THEY ARE SMART CREATURES THOUGH THEY ARE INFERIOR THAN US.

-What will we do then? - asked the good side.

-JUST WHAT WE ARE DOING NOW, WAIT.

* * *

**Hi again guys! I'm sorry lasting soooooo much to upload this chappie, but I promise: the next one will have some action and it will probably be the last (awwws) but don't worry, the second part will be nice too! ;) I'd like to thank this time to all you readers of mine who like that much my story, I really appreciate that you choose me as one of your faves or put a story alert on this simple story. I send you all a deep thank you from my heart.**

**Now there's something I'd like to share with you: Vampire 1031 and I are in a very happy relationship, and you know? I definitely don't think there can be anyone better in this world for me. If you want you can comment about it, but even if your opinion is good or bad, and with all my respect, I won't care about it, we are happy that way so much better or worse the people like it.**

**Well, after this large "Hello again", I just have to wish you a past Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! Read, enjoy, love it and review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Beating feelings

**Beating feelings (the other side) **

As we entered from the front door, Sally hugged us both and started crying and saying how worried she had been the whole day and more after what Mary told her. Then she told Jojo to take a shower and when he was out it was my turn. After I get out (my hair and fur all puffy) the doctor was already going upstairs and he entered in Jojo's room.

Jojo was lying in his bed, Ned in the doorway and Sally was sit at the feet of the bed. I got nearer to him and I stayed by Sally's side. The doctor checked Jojo and for the pain of his back the doctor said that he had to be in bed one day long and he bandaged his torso. I don't really know how Jojo could handle so much pain when we came back home running, I could only see him wincing but nothing more, he never stopped the run.

Finally, before the doctor left he told Jojo: -I'm sorry Mr. McDodd, but I'm afraid that your work in the observatory will have to wait for you tomorrow. And if you go back, be sure of jumping to somewhere near from you…I would never jump from the top of that place to the very bottom of it. Be careful boy, you were lucky this time, don't hope it to be a second time.

Jojo and I exchanged a look and smiled mischievously: We had to lie to the doctor; he wouldn't believe what really happened: for the grate who's sake, it was Whoville!

Ned accompanied the doctor to the door and Sally looked at us for a while and sighed.

-Jean, would you like to stay with Jojo tonight? I can take out the other mattress from under Jojo's one. It has been a hard day for you guys…

-Ok, thank you Sally- I said, hugging her. And even if I knew that she knew my feelings for Jojo now, I didn't blush. How did I know that she knew? His mother gaze, she scanned us and she should have seen that something was different between us, what confirmed that "incident" wasn't a mistake.

-Ok, so bring your covers and your pillow. Come on- she told me smiling.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Sorry- said Jojo from his bed, which was laid face upwards.

-Why? - answered Jean; she was laid sideways, looking at him with the moonlight.

-I won't be able to start the machine tomorrow

-Don't be silly! You must be ok, your wellbeing is more important now. After all, it was because of me.

-Jean, don't think it was your fault anymore, I've told you why I do it! –said Jojo stamping his fists on the bed.

-You said that you did it because it was the right thing and because of my parents…- she said a bit shyly because of his hits.

-I also told you that you meant a lot to me. Don't you see it Jean? Don't you see that I…? –Jojo shut up surprised for what he was going to say. He grabbed the covers, closed strong his eyes and waited.

Jean saw all his movements: she didn't want to ask him the end of the sentence, she was afraid and she didn't really know why.

-Good night- she said at last.

-No, don't turn please. The back of the whole speck has been enough for me- said Jojo in a softer tone.

Jean turned and smiled softly.

-I guess I should better slow down my system- said Jean.

-And…would it be a problem if you hold my hand? –said Jojo stretching his bruised arm to her, his fingers ready to surround hers in a comforting manner, his hand hoping for her to say yes...For the first time he was who asked her to take on his hand…

Jean bit her lip in a doubtful way, and looked at Jojo's hand for a second. But then, slowly, her hand got nearer to his and as soon as Jojo felt her furless hand slipping into his, he closed it around hers; and smiling he said:

-Good night-.

The next morning Jean was the first in waking up. She felt her hand into Jojo's and smiled at it. She would miss him a lot in the real world! Jean squeezed Jojo's hand and he woke up too.

Jean turned to a side.

-Good morn… Oh gosh!- She exclaimed.

-What's going on? –said Jojo turning too.

-I've got all my fur! Look! - Said Jean sitting on her bed and showing him her arms; -Oh, would the fur of my torso be even? – She took out the t-shirt and looked at her purple fur.

-Yay, it is! Look Jojo, isn't it grate? I will neither need this anymore! –Jean was going to take out the pants of her pyjama.

-Jean! Please…Can you do me a favour? –asked Jojo.

-Yeah, what it is? - She said stopping.

-Can you just do that in your room?

She understood, got blushed and put up her pants.

-Sorry- Said Jean with a smile and she put on the t-shirt again.

That night they neither could go to the observatory, but the next day in the morning, Jojo and Jean went there along two boxes filled with some materials that Jojo may use for his portal.

And once they got there, Jojo looked at the blue prints and started joining pieces or giving the shape of the portal to some metal plates; sometimes he would need more material and he and Jean would have to go out with wigs from different colour and clothes to hide their fur colour and that way, not be found by Whocker.

-Why have you got that expression? –asked Jean the first time they used their "attire".

-I feel ridiculous- grunted Jojo from behind the newly filled box.

-But you're very cool! Maybe just if the wig wasn't pink…But well, Mary hadn't any other colour- said Jean more for her as she looked at Jojo: Ok, he was pretty ridiculous wearing that old jump suit, a red and white stripped long sleeved t-shirt, and his pink wig.

Yeah, definitely; it has to be because of the wig.

They also used the wigs to get home or go back to the observatory when it was lunch time, but by the third day Sally purposed that they could take a lunch up there in, so Sally gave them a bag with some containers that had salad, some macaroni and some breaded chicken. So from that day, the started spending the whole day in the observatory until it was late in the night.

-It's done…well, at least the first mode- said Jojo looking at his machine.

-Is it? Well done, Jojo! You're amazing! – Exclaimed Jean and jumped onto him and hugged Jojo strong; -Oh, how I'm going to miss you there! - Jean pouted.

-I think you have friends there; you will have time to spend with them again. You won't miss me that much- said Jojo smiling slightly sadly and hugged her timid. But as soon as Jojo's arms surrounded her waist, she pulled out of him and looked seriously at him.

-Jojo, you're irreplaceable! Don't you understand how awesome you are? How would I even forget a bit of you? –said Jean and hugged him again, but softer this time; -You are also very important to me, I wouldn't change you.

Jojo hearing this got blushed instantly, but suddenly…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Mr. McDodd. I really have to say it: Nice place to hide.

I released Jojo and turned to see where that voice came from:

-Whocker! –exclaimed Jojo as he pushed me gently behind him.

-Don't worry; I don't pretend to harm you. Just give me that human

I gasped.

-I found it out recently. There are some books about you and your breed, despicable creature- explained Whocker getting nearer as we started to back off.

-You won't take her anyplace! And you won't harm her again- said Jojo in a very threatening way.

-WE DON'T LIKE TO RECEIVE ORDERS! Who do you think you are, kid? Now let that human ALONE!

We had finally reached the wall. Jojo turned and looked at me desperately, like trying to find a solution. He put his arms on my shoulders and said: -Run Jean, and give me time to turn on the machine…You're going back home.

-Jojo…

-Run away!

Just then Whocker rushed to us hearing Jojo's order and tried to catch me, but Jojo stepped to a side and I started to run as fast as I could. The maniac scientific started chasing me, something kind of difficult for his god side: the instruments and contraptions in the observatory were all like obstacles to him. For me it was easier since I had been here working on the contraptions and instruments with Jojo the whole week and he had showed me how to move around. Still, when he roared, or when his bad side appeared, his movements became rougher and faster, also a bit more agile and he gained some space between me and him.

-How long more do I have to run? – I shouted to Jojo some minutes after. I was getting tired after all that jumping and swinging from here to there, not as Whocker, whose bad side gave him energy.

-Just give me a couple of minutes more, resist it! –shouted Jojo back.

-All right- I answered.

We were almost getting to the top of the observatory and by then the maniac had broken some strings of the kites as well some glass bottles. Now I had to get to Jojo's bedroom and then jump back down by using a rope in the middle of the observatory and fall down on the giant kettledrum, but suddenly…

Bump…

"No. Please heart of mine, not yet!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Doctor Mason, the patient is showing movement signals again. What do we do? – said a nurse. She had seen that Jean's heartbeat started rushing again and that this was a possibility to bring her back.

-Tell the receptionist to call her parents and prepare the revival equipment.

-Yes sir.

Soon a small group of people are around Jean's bed and her parents, who were there the whole day, watched the scene from outside.

-Ok, let's start it. One, two, three…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bump!

-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU LITTLE HUMAN? NEEDING A REST? –roared Whocker's bad side and laughed manically.

-Jojo…I need to stop- I shouted him feeling a harder bump.

-This is on. You got to get here!

-NEVER! –roared once more Whocker as he jumped nearer to me and tried to grab my legs. I shrieked, and before even looking back to the madman I jumped to the rope and fell on the drum, just as another bump hit my chest.

I moaned in pain and hugged my self bending over me.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was too much for her. Her limits were obviously stretched to the point that she was going back to her world without letting the option to use the portal.

Then I could see that Whocker jumped to the rope and started getting down. It has to be his good side because his movements were slower and like timid.

I ran to where Jean was and helped her to stand up.

-Come on Jean, you got to resist. We're almost there- I tell her as we two went forward.

-This is getting painful Jojo- she told me non stopping. Oh how I detested seeing her that way!

-I know, just don't stop now, and walk as faster as you can.

Whocker was almost on the drum and we were finally in the platform, next to the portal that was on. We had still some time for a small goodbye.

-Jean, now's when- I tell her seeing her bend again and grab her chest in pain.

-But Jojo, it's not finished! –she tells me with a wince in her face.

-I know, but it's the only way for you to be safe!

-I don't want to loose you…- she says starting to cry and moaning again because of the constant bumping. I see that the maniac has finally reached the bottom and starts running nearer.

-Neither me, and that's why you must leave now. Go in!

-But will I ever see you again?

That question made my heart give a bump, a painful one as the ones she felt. I had no answer for it, neither time to think one to give her hopes. I started pushing her back.

-I can't promise you what I don't know. But the only thing I know…is this…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Whocker was almost over us, and the thing is that my heart wasn't rushing now because of that. Now Jojo's lips touched mines forcefully and gently by the same time and he had attracted me to his chest, this in for just three or five seconds.

Just then, when I opened my eyes, he smiled, and pushed me into the portal just as Whocker jumped onto him and he closed the portal, letting me fall into the darkness as another bump drove me unconscious…

Two arms hugged me tight. I could recognize the perfume and also the high tone of her voice. She seemed to be happy. Then also another pair of arms hugged me, a stronger ones, and started saying some stuff about "be back again" and "thought you'll never do it", then I could sense a warm liquid dots falling on my shoulders and a male voice said "Sorry" and "forgive me" in a very deep way.

-Mom? Dad? –I asked in a raspy tone.

-We're here Jean, and now you're too.

Then as a flash many images filled my head…

-Where's Jojo? What happened to him? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? –I said raising my voice and suddenly feeling a knot in my throat and tears in my eyes.

-Oh dear, it's ok. It was all a dream- said my mom and caressing my head.

-No, it wasn't. He's in danger mom! He…

-Enough Jean! Jojo isn't real! Believing on him and in all that who-stuff brought you to this state! Don't you see? You've been in comma for almost two weeks! It's all in your head, Jojo doesn't exist! - said my dad.

-He does, he saved me! He…- "He loved me" I thought remembering the kiss.

Suddenly a nurse grabbed one of my arms and another one injected me some kind of morphine and soon I was falling in a deep sleep.

-He's real; everything is real…- I just could say as I hoped to get to Jojo somehow.

-She got to stay here some days. Go home and we will call you when you can take her home- I heard the nurse saying.

-But why is she so upset? –asked my mom.

-That's why. We want to know it. This was a very strange comma, we need to make some tests…- and that's all I knew before falling asleep again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I opened my eyes. It was my third day in the hospital after I woke up from my comma state.

It was dark and raining outside, it must be late in the night.

Suddenly I could hear a soft moan from a side…Then a slow breathing…My hand felt some kind of soft fur...

I turned my head slowly to a side, my eyes watched in amazement and my heart rushed in excitement…

-Jojo?

**

* * *

**

**As a hint let's everyone imagine a furless Jojo! (Gurls, don't faint please XD)**

**For this story I gotta thank you first to all my readers, I really appreciate that you like my story that much and make it one of your faves or just read it and follow it until the end; thank you! Also, special thanks to those who leave reviews, it always makes me thrill! And now, a big thank you to my fave oddball, FLYING WERECATS, really sis, your reviews are the ones that I expect the most, you always leave one! And I appreciate that! Thank you sis! Also to my little sis LIGHT FAITH, you're also one of the good followers of the story, I love you loved this one! And a special thanks to my beloved wolf, VAMPIRE 1031; without your support, love and your creative soul it would be difficult to get inspiration, I can't really ask for anyone better! **

**And as always I say my dear ones: READ, ENJOY, LOVE AND REVIEW! **

**See you in the next part of this story! Keep in touch! **

**So this was the final chapter of this story****: "Jojo take on me". What do you think that will happen next? Yes, it's not a complete ending! You know it and expect it: it's a sequel! So you will have to wait to see the next adventure, my dear readers ^-^**


End file.
